The Way We Fall
by soonshimie
Summary: [CH. 4 UP!] Di New York ini, mereka tahu bahwa bukti jika jatuh cinta bukan hanya butterfly effect, namun juga rasa sakit. inspired by The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa. TaehyungxJungkook. TaeKook, VKook. GS for Jungkook. Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

The Way We Fall

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE and (some) IKA NATASSA's

inspired by The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa

 ** _NO PROFIT ARE TAKEN!_**

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

.

* * *

Orang bilang, untuk membunuh suara-suara dalam pikiranmu, kau harus menemukan suara lain yang membantu meredam suara-suara itu.

Dan bagi Taehyung, _those helping noises was New York_.

New York dengan segala kesibukannya, sebuah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Mungkin memang aneh, tapi dengan begitu Taehyung justru merasa terbantu untuk tidak mengingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya begini; kabur dari Korea, menumpang tinggal di apartemen adiknya, luntang-luntung seperti pengangguran di New York, kemana-mana hanya membawa buku sketsa dan pensil. Semua yang ada di New York; orang-orangnya, kesibukannya, persimpangan jalannya, gedung-gedungnya, _brownstones_ -nya, semuanya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dan semuanya berhasil membungkam suara di kepala Taehyung.

Sudah satu tahun Taehyung 'mengungsi' ke New York, hanya mengandalkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang tidak seberapa dan kewarasannya untuk tidak terjun dari Brooklyn Bridge. Ingatan tentang kejadian itu tetap ada seberapa keras Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya. Serpihan-serpihan memori yang mampir sesekali dalam pikirannya, bergerak cepat seperti gulunganfilm.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Taehyung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menggambar. Arsitek sepertinya tidak susah membuat gambaran kasar sebuah gedung. Jadi, menjiplak juga mudah.

Hidupnya selama di New York hanya jalan-jalan, menggambar, jalan-jalan lagi, berkeliling, menggambar, sesekali mampir ke kedai kopi, dan besoknya pencet tombol _repeat_. Taehyung bukan jenis orang yang suka dengan keramaian bar. Disana ia hanya akan menemukan orang-orang susah yang sok bahagia, minum bergelas-gelas _vodka_ dan berakhir teler. Tapi masalah hidup mereka juga tidak akan menghilang semudah menghabiskan alkohol.

Bahkan di tahun baru, ketika semua orang berpesta merayakan pergantian tahun dengan _wine_ , musik yang menghentak dan tradisi _kiss-someone-beside-you-at-NYE_ yang konyol, Taehyung tetap menyendiri di sebuah ruangan, memilih sibuk sendiri dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. _Penthouse_ mewah milik teman Haejun, adiknya, sekaligus tempat diadakannya pesta tahun baru oleh komunitas warga Korea di New York memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Tentu saja; apartemen mana di Central Park yang punya pemandangan jelek?

Dan disitulah juga tempat dirinya dan dia digariskan bertemu.

Seorang perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini membantu membungkam suara-suara berisik di kepalanya. Bukan hanya New York dan kebisingannya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku mau _order_ Chinese, mau apa?"

Taehyung mendongak dari kasurnya, menatap Haejun yang berdiri di pintu sambil membawa ponsel. "Terserah," jawab Taehyung pendek, "aku mau jalan-jalan lagi hari ini. Mau titip apa?"

"Jalan-jalan lagi?" Haejun menatap kakaknya pandangan menggoda, "sering banget sih jalan-jalannya, _hyung_. Udah ketemu cewek ya?"

"Berisik," dengus Taehyung malas, tidak lupa menyelipkan ponsel di saku mantel, "mau titip apa?"

Haejun tersenyum lebar. "Titip ceweknya _hyung_ aja," jawabnya riang, "bawa kesini. Kenalin ke aku sama Ibu. Nanti sore Ibu mau _Skyping_ katanya."

"Cewek apa sih," Taehyung menyergah cepat. Kakinya dibungkus kaus kaki merah marun yang setiap hari dicucinya sampai warnanya hampir pudar. "Domino's buat cemilan oke ya? Nanti malam ada F1, kan?"

" _Call!_ " kata Haejun riang, "hati-hati ya, _hyung_. Titip salam buat ceweknya _hyung_ ," sambungnya sambil tertawa jahil. Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan malas sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartemen Haejun.

New York sudah musim semi. Ini artinya sudah satu musim Taehyung mengenal perempuan itu, yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja ketika malam tahun baru. Mereka bertemu di ruangan remang-remang dan sepi. Taehyung sedang menikmati kesendiriannya sambil menggambar gedung seberang namun 'dirusak' oleh kehadiran perempuan itu.

"Ada orang?"

Taehyung masih ingat suaranya. Jernih dan menyenangkan.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu," lanjut perempuan itu lagi, "aku hanya duduk disini karena kakiku keseleo. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, aku bukan orang yang suka mengganggu orang lain."

 _Dia pikir dia ada disini tidak cukup mengganggu_ , pikir Taehyung saat itu. Ia boleh jadi dibilang _cold city man_ , tapi Kim Taehyung tetap seorang laki-laki sejati yang melindungi perempuan. Jadi ia mendekat, menimbulkan pertanyaan "E-eh? Kenapa?" dari si perempuan namun Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sebuah gestur. Meletakkan kaki keseleo perempuan itu di atas pahanya dan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aduh, tidak usah," kata perempuan itu, suaranya terdengar agak gugup, "ini keseleo biasa, kok. Besok juga sembuh."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau keseleo dari _stiletto_ sepuluh senti ini besok sudah sembuh?" tandas Taehyung, tetap dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Si perempuan terdiam. Akhirnya memilih membiarkan seorang laki-laki asing mengurut kakinya. Taehyung betah dengan keheningan yang ganjil itu, ia juga tidak butuh banyak mengobrol, tapi si perempuan ini angkat bicara.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan mendasar dalam sebuah percakapan. "Kim Taehyung," Taehyung menjawab pendek, bersamaan dengan tangannya berhenti memijat, "mungkin pijatan saya tidak sehebat tukang pijat, tapi saya harap bisa membantu meringankan sakit di kakimu."

Taehyung bisa merasakan keheranan dari perempuan bernama Jeon Jungkook itu karena sikapnya yang terlalu kaku dan formal, tapi Taehyung tidak cukup peduli untuk itu. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dengannya Taehyung bisa menggunakan 'aku-kamu' hanyalah—

 _Oh_. Berhenti membicarakannya.

Taehyung menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding toko tempat biasanya ia menunggu Jungkook untuk turun dari apartemen. Setelah pertemuan tidak jelas di tahun baru itu, ada dua kali _cosmic encounter_ yang membuat Taehyng meminta nomor ponsel Jungkook dari Haejun dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling New York setiap hari. Dengan Taehyung yang banyak menggambar dan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan kameranya. Setelah meminta nomor telepon dari Haejun, Taehyung baru tahu kalau Jungkook adalah seorang penulis sekaligus ilustrator yang kebetulan suka fotografi.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Jungkook muncul dalam setelan musim seminya yang kalem; blus hijau tanpa lengan berkerah V yang cantikdan celana tiga per empat warna putih. Senyumnya lebar dan ceria. Taehyung sampai berpikir kalau perempuan di depannya ini semalam mimpi indah.

"Senang sekali kelihatannya."

Jungkook tertawa. "Setiap hari kan aku memang begini," cetusnya, "yuk, pergi. Kemarin kan, aku sudah ikut kamu, sekarang giliranmu yang menentukan perjalanan hari ini."

Taehyung menatap perempuan yang tingginya hanya sampai sedagunya itu dengan tatapan ragu. "Kamu yakin mau ikut saya?"

Jungkook mendongak. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Dari awal kita sudah begitu kan?"

"Saya nggak tahu kamu suka pilihan saya atau nggak. Soalnya saya mau ngajak kamu ke parade."

"Parade apa sih memangnya?" tanya Jungkook, matanya berkilat-kilat penasaran, "kamu ngasih tahu aku supaya pakai baju warna hijau. Kamu juga pakai. Paradenya pakai _dresscode_ segala ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memulai langkahnya lebih dulu diikuti Jungkook di sebelahnya. "Kamu nggak ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari Jum'at kan?" nada Jungkook tetap terdengar bingung, "ada parade apa di hari Jum'at?"

"Coba lihat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Kening Jungkook dikerutkan heran. Sejak tadi Taehyung membuatnya merasa sangat penasaran. Tapi alih-alih mendesak pria tinggi itu untuk menjawabnya, Jungkook mengecek sendiri tanggal di jam tangannya. "Tanggal 17 Maret. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya lagi. "Masa lupa?"

"Ih Taehyung!" tidak tahan dengan sikap Taehyung yang sok misterius—atau memang _sedikit_ misterius sejak awal—Jungkook memekik kesal dan memukul bahu Taehyung. Menimbulkan tawa kecil dari yang dipukul dan cemberut kesal dari yang memukul. "Tinggal jawab pertanyaanku apa susahnya sih."

"Katanya sudah lama tinggal di New York," goda Taehyung masih sambil tertawa, "masa nggak ingat sekarang ada peringatan apa."

"Baru setahun juga disini, mana ingat," kata Jungkook mendengus, menatap sekeliling sambil bersungut-sungut. Semua orang yang melintas memakai baju warna hijau, atribut warna hijau seperti bandana, topi dan sebagainya. Jungkook juga menangkap sekilas gantungan _shamrock_ di mobil yang melintas. "Semuanya hijau. Dimana-mana hijau," gerutu Jungkook, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya tertumbuk pada seorang laki-laki gendut yang sedang mengunyah _sandwich_ di depan _outlet_ Subway. Kaus yang dipakai laki-laki itu warnanya hijau dan tulisannya berwarna putih. Kaus itu berbunyi " _Keep Calm and Happy St. Patty's Day_ ".

"Ah!" Jungkook terkesiap, menoleh pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi tersenyum menatapnya, "sekarang St. Patrick's Day!"

"Nah, itu tahu."

"Oh, pantas saja!" seru Jungkook, menatap blusnya dan kausTaehyung yang sama-sama berwarna hijau, "pantas saja kamu memberitahuku supaya pakai baju warna hijau!"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jangan dikira saya sengaja minta _couple_ ya."

"Ih siapa yang ge-er!" gelak Jungkook, "tapi memangnya kenapa harus pakai baju warna hijau?"

Taehyung berdeham kecil, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. _Effortlessly cool_. "Ada tradisi dimana kalau kamu memakai warna selain warna hijau, orang-orang akan mencubitmu seperti yang dilakukan Leprechaun," terangnya, "saya nggak mau kita jadi bahan cubitan orang-orang karena memakai warna selain warna hijau. Bayangin aja, dicubit orang asing sekian banyak."

Jungkook refleks memeluk kedua lengan atasnya yang terbuka. Merasa agak menyesal memakai blus tanpa lengan seperti ini.

"Kamu takut dicubit?" kata Taehyung, "kan sudah pakai baju warna hijau, jadi nggak akan dicubit," lelaki itu tersenyum. Melepas _blazer_ -nya untuk dipakaikan di tubuh Jungkook. "Pakai _blazer_ saya aja kalau gitu."

Jungkook mengerjap menatap Taehyung yang baru saja memakaikan _blazer_ di kedua bahunya. Pikiran Jungkook serasa kosong beberapa detik karena perlakuan lembut dari Taehyung. "E-eh, nggak perlu," kata Jungkook buru-buru, "aku nggak takut dicubit kok. Lagipula kita kan sudah pakai warna hijau. Tadi itu cuma refleks."

"Betulan tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook mengangguk, melepas _blazer_ hitam Taehyung dari bahunya. "Pakai aja. Dingin juga kan."

"Dingin?" Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook, tetap dengan senyum lembutnya, "kamu pakai baju kayak gitu pasti merasa lebih kedinginan dari saya."

Jungkook terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Merasa malu sekaligus mati kutu di tempat. _Duh, begonya_. "I-iya, pokoknya pakai aja _blazer_ -mu. Aku nggak apa-apa," kata Jungkook sambil menyorongkan _blazer_ Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dan memakai _blazer_ -nya lagi.

"Parade _marching band_ -nya St. Patrick's Day dimulai dari 44th Street sampai 86th Street. Selama hari festival ini, ada banyak restoran yang menjual makanan tradisional Irlandia," terang Taehyung, menoleh pada Jungkook yang tampak mendengarkan penjelasannya baik-baik.

"Kita juga ikut parade?"

"Nggak. Kalau ikut parade, kakimu bisa pegal-pegal. Rutenya jauh," jelas Taehyung, "kita lihat aja dari pinggir. Kamu bisa dapat banyak foto bagus nanti."

Mata bulat Jungkook berbinar-binar. Taehyung bisa melihat antusias yang besar di kedua mata itu.

Di 5th Avenue, semua orang berkumpul dan bersemarak merayakan St. Patrick's Day. Festival yang awalnya hanya tradisi warga Irlandia itu kini menjadi tradisi seluruh warga Amerika mengingat banyak warga Irlandia yang bermigrasi kesana. Boston dan New York menjadi pusat perayaan St. Patrick's Day di Amerika. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang bersemangat merayakan festival ini dengan _cosplay_ kostum Leprechaun, sejenis peri yang diyakini pernah mendiami tanah Irlandia. Atau bahkan mengecat seluruh tubuh mereka dengan warna hijau dan oranye.

Suara drum dan terompet memenuhi langit New York. Sebarisan penuh anggota _marching band_ membawakan lagu tradisional Irlandia diikuti teriakan antusias pengunjung festival. Di belakangnya, orang-orang yang mengikuti parade melambai-lambaikan bendera bergambar _shamrock._ Warna hijau dan beberapa oranye tumpah dimana-mana.

"Permisi," Jungkook mengeraskan suaranya untuk berhasil mencapai deretan pertama. Suaranya jelas lebih kalah dibanding _marching band_ dan para penonton itu.

Di belakangnya, Taehyung tersenyum. Kedua tangannya membentuk gestur melindungi dengan tetap memberikan beberapa jarak agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan Jungkook. "Hati-hati kalau berdesakan."

"Sempit!" keluh Jungkook.

Tubuh orang-orang Barat itu tinggi besar. Sementara tubuh Jungkook tergolong mungil dibandingkan mereka. Taehyung yakin seandainya Jungkook memaksa berdesakan sendiri, perempuan itu akan berakhir terinjak-injak.

"Permisi!" Jungkook memekik lagi, membuat dua orang di depannya bergeser sedikit dan Jungkook memisahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Matanya membulat senang ketika ia berhasil maju ke barisan paling depan. "Waaaah!"

Barisan _marching band_ itu sangat keren. Mereka membawa drum-drum besar dan terompet-terompet yang Jungkook yakin membawanya berat sekali. Kostumnya juga keren; mirip kostum penjaga Istana Buckingham dengan topi tinggi. Semuanya didominasi warna hijau, warna lambang negara Irlandia sebagai _The Emerald Land_.

"Ini keren banget!" Jungkook memekik senang, mendekatkan lensanya ke ke mata dan mulai membidik.

Melihat Jungkook yang tampak gembira, mau tak mau Taehyung tersenyum. Mengamati Jungkook yang tampak antusias dengan parade St. Patrick's Day. Taehyung yakin ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat festival seperti ini secara langsung. Sambil menyimpan dua tangan di dalam saku celananya, Taehyung ikut menikmati parade orang-orang berbaju hijau di depannya.

"Senang?" tanya Taehyung, mengintip hasil jepretan 600D Jungkook tanpa perlu susah-susah melongok.

"Iya! Senang banget!" jawab Jungkook riang, "nih lihat hasil fotoku! Bagus nggak?" ujarnya semangat seraya menunjukkan foto-fotonya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung manggut-manggut sambil mengusap dagu. "Bagus, kok."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari hasil foto di kamera. "Kayaknya bakatnya Annie Leibovitz nurun nih ke aku."

"Iya, iya. Terserah deh," Taehyung tertawa, "yuk balik. Makin siang bisa makin panas disini."

"Yaaah, kok buru-buru?" protes Jungkook, "paradenya belum selesai. Aku masih mau disini."

"Paradenya masih panjang kalau kamu mau nungguin buntutnya," kata Taehyung, meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook, "balik aja. Sudah dekat waktu makan siang juga."

Ketika Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangannya, kembali menerobos agar bisa keluar dari kerumunan, Jungkook hanya diam tidak menolak. Matanya menatap punggung lelaki itu yang dibungkus _blazer_ hitam.

Di depannya, Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Melirik sekilas sebelum membuang pandangan.

Selepasnya dari kerumunan, Taehyung masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang terasa pas dalam genggaman tangannya. Sampai Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung, lelaki itu tersadar dan refleks melepasnya begitu saja.

"Ehm."

Jungkook melirik. Taehyung sedang membetulkan kerah kausnya dengan gerakan canggung yang menimbulkan senyuman simpul di wajah Jungkook. Itu tadi pengalihan rasa gugupnya ternyata.

"Sudah lapar, kan? Makan yuk."

* * *

Di antara restoran _Irish_ lainnya yang bertebaran di New York, Landmark Tavern adalah yang terbaik. Tempatnya nyaman, harganya tidak semahal Neary's dan cita rasa makanannya lebih kaya. Bagi orang-orang _Irish_ yang tinggal di New York, Landmark Tavern adalah _little Irlandia_.

"Biar saya yang traktir," Taehyung menawarkan, "kamu harus icip _Irish soda bread_ -nya. Saya jamin kamu bakal suka."

Jungkook hanya menurut. Membiarkan Taehyung memesan banyak makanan yang Jungkook tidak tahu. _Irish soda bread, champ, corned beef,_ dan minumnya yang bagi Jungkook cukup aneh; _misty mint_. Taehyung bilang, minuman itu campuran dari _green creme de menthe_ dan _light rum_.

"Rasanya enak, dingin-dingin _mint_."

"Kamu tahu banyak soal St. Patrick's Day, ya," komentar Jungkook setelah pelayan pergi membawa kertas pesanan mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Saya punya darah Irlandia sedikit-sedikit, dapat dari Nenek. Karena itu saya pengin menunjukkan ke kamu budaya nenek moyang saya," jawabnya tenang. Tidak ada maksud merendah dalam nada jawabannya bahwa ia memiliki keturunan Irlandia.

Jungkook manggut-manggut. Darah Irlandia dalam diri Taehyung sudah menjelaskan kenapa baginya lelaki itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang Korea. "Taehyung, sebenarnya kenapa kamu pakai kata ganti 'saya'?" Jungkook bertanya, "itu sudah kebiasaanmu ya karena sering mengobrol sama klien?"

Taehyung menggeleng lantas tertawa. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi mungkin kamu benar, 'saya' terlalu kaku," ia tersenyum, "'aku' lebih baik, kan?"

Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Begitu lebih enak," sahutnya, "kadang kalau ngobrol sama kamu, aku jadi merasa kayak bicara sama operator. Kaku banget."

"Begitu, ya? Maaf," Taehyung nyengir, "sudah satu musim dan kamu baru bilang ke aku sekarang."

"Ya mau gimana. Kamunya kayak sudah terbiasa pakai 'saya'. Aku juga mikir-mikir, mungkin aja kamu nggak mau pakai 'aku' karena... yah..." Jungkook menggantung ucapannya sementara, kedua bahunya dikedikkan, "kadang ada beberapa orang yang menganggap kalau menggunakan 'aku-kamu' antara laki-laki dan perempuan berarti mereka punya satu hubungan spesial."

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu," Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook, "sama aja sih, kalau menurutku."

"Beberapa temanku begitu. Tapi menurutku juga nggak penting, hehe," kata Jungkook sambil menyeringai, "dan satu lagi, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Tae'?"

"Hah? 'Tae'?"

"Iya. Kalau Taehyung kepanjangan. Nggak efisien."

"Dasar. Memangnya kamu pikir 'Jungkook' juga tidak kepanjangan?" Taehyung tertawa.

"Ya sudah ya! Punya panggilan masing-masing aja gimana?" potong Jungkook ikut tertawa, "aku manggil kamu 'Tae', kamu terserah manggil aku apa."

"Terserah, ya?" tanya Taehyung, mencomot kentang goreng yang disediakan lebih dulu sebagai _welcome snack_ sambil bertopang dagu menatap Jungkook, "bagaimana kalau... Dwaeji?"

"Heh!" gelak Jungkook, "Taehyung nyebelin ya ternyata! Kasih nama yang bagus dong, masa babi!"

Taehyung ikut tergelak. Tawa yang dimiliki Jungkook adalah jenis tawa yang menular. Susah untukmu menahan senyum ketika mendengar suara tawa yang mengalir keluar dari belah bibirnya dan melihat gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Bercanda tadi. Pemanasan," kata Taehyung, "aku nggak tahu harus panggil kamu apa. Aku panggil 'Jungkook' aja ya. Simpel."

"Ya kan tadi aku bilang terserah mau manggil apa," Jungkook tersenyum, "oke, _deal_ ya? Aku manggil kamu 'Tae', kamu manggil aku namaku. Bagus deh."

Pelayan datang lima menit kemudian, membawa _lunch_ ala Irlandia yang membuat mata Jungkook berbinar-binar. Ia mengaku tidak pernah mencicipi makanan khas Irlandia meskipun ada banyak _pub_ dan restoran _Irish_ yang bertebaran di sudut-sudut kota New York. Baginya, Shake Shack dan Patron sudah cukup mengganjal perut dan membuatnya merasa seperti _New Yorkers_ sejati.

" _New Yorkers_ apanya. Ikut festival St. Patrick aja baru sekarang ini," ledek Taehyung.

Jungkook merengut. "Suka-suka aku dong," balasnya sewot, namun segera menguap begitu saja setelah mencicipi _misty mint_ , "rasanya lucu ya. Dingin-dingin manis gimanaaa gitu."

"Enak, kan?"

"Nagih ini kayaknya."

"Mau coba punyaku?" tawar Taehyung sambil menyodorkan gelasnya yang berisi minuman berwarna hijau cemerlang. Jungkook mengamatinya sebentar.

"Apa ini namanya? Aku lupa."

" _Gold emerald shooter_ ," jawab Taehyung, "rasanya agak unik karena dia campuran dari _vodka,_ Midoridan Goldschläger. Ada manisnya ada pedasnya juga. _It's not something everyone gonna like, but this is one of those drinks you've got to taste, at least once._ "

Sejenak Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menelisik. " _Are you a beer snob?_ "

Kontan Taehyung tertawa. " _Beer snob sounds so ridiculous_. Aku cuma penikmat biasa, kok."

Selanjutnya adalah Jungkook yang terkagum-kagum merasakan segala jenis makanan Irlandia yang dipesan Taehyung. _Irish soda bread_ -nya yang nagih kalau diolesi selai jeruk, _corned beef_ -nya yang lezat, _champ_ -nya yang lebih enak daripada _mashed potato_ -nya Wendy's.

" _I feel like I'm the truly New Yorkers_ ," cetus Jungkook, "kurang pakai Tiffany & Co. aja, terus jalan-jalan di 5th Avenue sambil nenteng tasnya _branded stuffs_."

"Baru makan _Irish_ aja bangganya selangit," tawa Taehyung, membuka pintu Landmark Tavern supaya Jungkook bisa keluar lebih dulu.

Jungkook menyeringai. "Kan cuma ungkapan, Tae. Aku juga masih bangga jadi orang Korea," kilahnya, "sekarang kita kemana?"

"Mmm..." Taehyung mengintip jam tangan. Jam setengah dua siang. Kalau didasarkan jadwal jalan-jalan mereka yang biasanya, jam lima sore Taehyung baru mengantarkan Jungkook pulang ke apartemen, "sebenarnya aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ikut festival ini sih. Jadi nggak tahu mau kemana lagi."

"Aku usul boleh?"

"Terserah."

Senyum Jungkook mengembang lebar. "Ke Whispering Gallery yuk."

* * *

 _New York have many cool places to go besides Central Park or Time Square. One of them are Grand Central Terminal, which has many secrets_.

 _Just for starters_ , Franklin Delano Roosevelt, presiden Amerika ke-32 itu, dan beberapa tamu VIP lain pernah melalui jalur bawah tanah yang membawa mereka ke Waldorf-Asteria Hotel. Seperti jalur rahasia, ya kan? Tapi yang paling keren diantara rahasia-rahasia itu adalah Whispering Gallery.

 _It's an unmarked archway,_ tapi semua orang beramai-ramai datang kesana dengan pasangan hanya untuk berdiri secara diagonal dan mendengar 'bisikan' yang diucapkan menembus melalui dinding. _Funny yet romantic_.

Taehyung pernah mengajak Jungkook ke Whispering Gallery ini ketika musim dingin lalu. Pertama kali datang kesini, Jungkook terkesima berkali-kali. Katanya dia langsung jatuh cinta pada Whispering Gallery, pada Grand Central Terminal ini, dan _food concourse_ -nya (termasuk Shake Shack ternyata).

"Ini mau ke Whispering Gallery atau mau ke Shake Shack?"

"Hehehe," Jungkook menyeringai, melahap 'Shroom Burger-nya sampai keju _cheddar_ -nya meleleh mengotori sudut bibirnya, "aku ngidam Shake Shack lagi, Tae."

Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala, menghabiskan sosis _hotdog_ -nya yang dibaluri mayones dan saus keju. _Basic menu_ , karena tidak ingin terlihat menganggur duduk di dekat Grand Central Terminal sementara Jungkook asyik menghabiskan _burger_ jamur _portobello_.

"Jadi ke Whispering Gallery atau nggak?"

"Kayaknya sih enggak. Udah ketutup sama ini."

Taehyung mendengus kemudian berdiri. Berniat untuk membeli Shake Shack saja daripada harus memutar ke Domino's.

"Lho, Tae? Mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook, matanya mengikuti gerak Taehyung yang beranjak pergi.

"Beli lagi, bungkus buat di rumah."

"Aku juga dong! Dua 'Shroom Burger ya!"

Taehyung menoleh kaget. "Lagi? Mau dimakan sendiri?"

"Ya nggaklah!" tukas Jungkook cepat, "gendut dong aku nanti kalau makan dua-duanya sendiri. Buat _loft-mate_ kok."

" _Loft-mate_ cuma satu tapi beli 'Shroom Burger-nya dua."

Jungkook menyeringai.

Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala lagi tapi akhirnya juga memesan dua 'Shroom Burger untuk Jungkook dan dua SmokeShack untuknya dan Haejun. Setelah jalan-jalan ke Grand Central Terminal musim dingin lalu dan Jungkook mengajak Taehyung untuk makan di Shake Shack, Taehyung harus mengakui kalau _fast food chain_ yang awalnya _hot dog cart_ itu enak juga.

Taehyung kembali dengan dua tas kertas Shake Shack di tangan. Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyum girang. "Kalau ada kartu pelanggan tetap, kayaknya kamu punya deh ya."

Jungkook hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Jadi? Pulang?"

"Iya," cetus Jungkook, "perut kenyang, tidur senang."

"Katanya takut gendut," sindir Taehyung.

"Makanya jalan kaki dari sini ke halte," balas Jungkook kalem, "sehat, sekalian membakar lemak biar nggak jadi gendut."

Taehyung mencibir. "Tahu begini beli di Subway kan juga sama."

"Dibilangin ngidam Shake Shack," Jungkook cemberut, "kalau nggak ikhlas bilang deh."

"Tahu aja."

"Taehyung jahat!"

Pekikan Jungkook dibalas kekehan tawa dari Taehyung. Diikuti cubitan di lengan Taehyung dan erangan kesakitan karena Jungkook mencubit cukup keras.

"Leprechaunmarah soalnya di St. Patrick's Day ada yang nggak ikhlas membantu orang lain."

Taehyung tersenyum geli, menyusul Jungkook yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

"Ibu, kalau makan _ddakgalbi_ jangan didepan Haejun, dong."

"Makanya pulang, Nak. Nanti Ibu buatin banyak _ddakgalbi_ buat kamu."

"April besok aku udah selesai ujian, Bu. Aku pulang, ya."

Pemandangan itu yang pertama kali dilihat Taehyung sesampainya ia di apartemen. Haejun yang sedang _Skyping_ dengan Ibu, sesuai jadwal. Dua minggu sekali Ibu menghubungi dua putranya. _Skype_ Ibu menyesuaikan waktu di Amerika—biasanya jam delapan malam, tapi hari ini masih jam empat sore dan Ibu sudah _Skyping_. Jam empat sore di Amerika sama dengan jam satu malam di Korea.

"Bu, _hyung_ sudah datang!" kata Haejun, lengkap dengan senyum usilnya, "tadi dia jalan-jalan lagi, Bu. Udah nemu cewek."

"Hus!" sergah Taehyung, mengibaskan tangan pada adiknya gestur untuk menggeser tempat duduk. Senyumnya muncul begitu melihat wajah teduh Ibu yang dirindukannya. "Halo, Bu. Kok _Skype_ -nya jam segini? Ibu harusnya sudah tidur."

Ibu tersenyum. Senyum yang menjadi favorit Taehyung selamanya. Ibu punya jenis senyum yang lembut dan mendamaikan. Dulu, ketika Taehyung masih kecil dan dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena nakal, Ibu akan masuk ke kamarnya dan menenangkannya, mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum serta berbisik lembut agar Taehyung tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. "Ibu nggak bisa tidur. Rumah sepi nggak ada Haejun sama kamu."

"Ayah kemana?"

"Ada simposium dokter di Jerman. Baru pulang lusanya."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Ayahnya memang sudah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun, tapi fisiknya masih kuat dan banyak rumah sakit di Korea yang membutuhkan beliau disana.

"Nak, Ibu boleh tanya?"

"Tanya apa, Bu?"

"Benar kamu tadi jalan-jalan sama perempuan?"

Taehyung menghela napas. Tahu cepat atau lambat ibunya pasti bertanya hal yang serupa.

"Haejun yang bilang ya, Bu?" tanyanya balik, melirik Haejun yang sudah tertawa tanpa suara di pintu kamar. Tidak mungkin kan Taehyung berteriak hendak memiting leher adiknya itu sementara ada Ibu yang melihat di laptop? "Cuma teman, Bu. Nggak usah percaya. Haejun kok dipercaya," tambahnya dengan tawa.

"Tapi Ibu senang, Nak."

"Eh?" Taehyung menatap wajah Ibu, terkejut.

"Ibu senang. Kamu akhirnya bisa tertawa seperti tadi. Kamu akhirnya mau membuka hati lagi, meskipun kamu bilang perempuan itu cuma teman."

Taehyung terdiam, menggaruk pipinya canggung. Apakah sampai segininya Ibu ingin Taehyung bisa berhenti menutup diri dari perempuan lain? "Ibu, betulan. Dia cuma teman saya, nggak sengaja ketemu di pesta tahun baru," kata Taehyung pelan.

"Bohong dia, Bu! Teman kok, jalan-jalannya tiap hari," potong Haejun mengompori. Membuat Taehyung melirik tajam pada adiknya yang sudah melahap SmokeShack lebih dulu.

Ibu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Haejun. "Iya, Ibu tahu. Tapi kalau sudah siap, kenalkan temanmu itu ke Ibu, ya. Ibu pengin tahu siapa perempuan yang bikin anak Ibu ini bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Ibu tahu, sangat tahu, bagaimana terpukulnya Taehyung setelah peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana Taehyung yang berubah 180 derajat, memilih pergi dari Korea ke Amerika demi menghapus semua kenangan itu.

"Nak," Ibu berbicara lagi, memecah keheningan karena Taehyung sejak tadi hanya diam, "kapan kamu pulang? Ibu kangen sama kamu."

Taehyung terhenyak. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding karena dua kalimat dari wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Sekejap Taehyung merasa sangat berdosa; apakah pantas seorang anak sepertinya membuat ibu sendiri meminta dengan nada memohon?

"Satu tahun lebih kamu ada di Amerika. Ibu sudah kangen buatin _samgyetang_ buat kamu."

Taehyung gemetar. Baru sadar bahwa sejauh inilah jarak antara Amerika dan Korea yang memisahkan ia dengan ibunya. "April, Bu," ujar Taehyung, menatap mata Ibu dengan sorot meyakinkan yang lembut, "April nanti saya pulang."

"Benar, Nak? Syukurlah," Ibu tersenyum lega, wajahnya berseri-seri. Taehyung bahkan baru memberitahu kapan ia akan pulang tapi Ibu tampak sangat bahagia. Lelaki itu sadar ia memang terlalu lama meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan biro arsiteknya, dan yang terpenting, meninggalkan ibunya.

Skypeitu ditutup setelah beberapa obrolan tentang banyak hal, termasuk betapa bedanya Taehyung dengan Ayah kalau diajak Ibu belanja ke mall.

"Kan saya nggak mau jadi anak durhaka, Bu. Ya jadi saya nurut ke Ibu. Aslinya sih saya juga nggak jauh beda dari Ayah," kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai ketika ibunya mengomel tentang Ayah yang selalu mengeluh setiap Ibu belanja keliling mall.

"Oh gitu ya ternyata!" gelak Ibu, diikuti tawa Taehyung.

Setelah sambungan Skype diputus, Taehyung menutup MacBook Haejun dan beranjak ke dapur, membantu adiknya itu menata meja makan.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm."

Ini bukan karena Taehyung kesal dengan Haejun yang suka asal ngomong, tapi karena Taehyung memang pada dasarnya irit bicara.

"Jungkook itu cantik ya?"

Taehyung mendongak cepat. Menatap Haejun yang sedang meletakkan bihun goreng di salah satu piring. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Hah?"

"Aku tahu kok kalau _hyung_ jalan-jalan sama dia tiap hari," Haejun tersenyum, "Jungkook itu, gimana menurutmu?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Dia cantik. Kayaknya anaknya seru banget. Selalu punya bahan obrolan. Iya kan?" Haejun kembali melirik kakaknya yang diam sejak tadi, " _hyung_ , jawab dong. Dari tadi diem terus. Sariawan?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan segaris senyum simpul. Hanya itu jawabannya. Tapi sudah cukup sebagai bukti bagi Haejun kalau kakaknya itu _sedang bahagia_. "Ibu bener. _Hyung_ akhirnya bisa senyum lagi."

Mendongak lagi, Taehyung bisa melihat rasa tulus memancar dari kedua mata adiknya.

"Tiap hari wajah _hyung_ itu ketat banget. Berasa hidup sama patung," tambah Haejun, "dan setelah kenal Jungkook, akhirnya _hyung_ bisa senyum lagi."

"Jadi, buruan _hyung_ ," senyum Haejun yang penuh arti segera berubah menjadi seringai usil khasnya, "kenalin dia ke Ibu sama Ayah, keburu diambil orang. Ah, jangan jauh-jauh deh. Aku juga mau kok sama Jungkook kalau dia kelamaan dianggurin."

Taehyung mendelik tanpa sadar, membuat Haejun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" _Kidding, bro!_ Serius banget," gelak Haejun. Melenggang pergi membawa bekas kotak Chinese orderannya. "Eh tapi, kalau _hyung_ beneran nggak ngaku kalau ada apa-apa sama Jungkook, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan."

Mendengus kecil, Taehyung berbalik untuk mengambil _wine_ di kulkas. "Terserah," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Serius terserah?"

Taehyung menoleh kaget. "Eh... yah..."

"Tantangan diterima!" Haejun bersorak senang, meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo di dapur.

* * *

 _Somewhere between living and dreaming, there's New York_. Kota megapolitan, _the city that never sleeps_. Kota yang menjadi pusat migrasi terbesar di dunia. Kota yang menjadi impian bagi mereka yang menginginkan hidup yang lebih baik.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa New York adalah kota yang berpengaruh. Shake Shack yang awalnya cuma gerobak dorong yang menjual _hotdog_ di Grand Central Terminal kini sudah membuka gerai yang selalu ramai setiap hari terutama jam makan siang.

Dalam film, New York juga sering menjadi _setting_ yang membantu menghidupkan cerita. Salah satu film ber- _setting_ New York yang Jungkook senangi adalah _The Devil Wears Prada_. Menunjukkan betapa susahnya Andrea Sachs (Anne Hathaway) bekerja di majalah fashion New York 'RUNWAY' yang menjadi kiblat mode setelah Paris. CEO-nya, Miranda Priestly (Meryl Streep) adalah CEO paling menyebalkan sedunia— _somehow, Miranda Priestly reminds Jungkook about Anna Wintour_ — tapi dia melakukan itu karena dia tahu New York berpotensi besar menjadi _influencer_. Karena New York adalah kota impian. Semua yang ada di New York adalah 'gula' bagi para 'semut'.

 _So does Jeon Jungkook_.

Ia datang di New York satu tahun yang lalu. Disambut oleh Queensboro Bridge dan bangunan megah Grand Central Terminal. Langsung jatuh hati begitu menghirup udaranya. Hanya butuh 6 detik untuk Jungkook mencintai New York seperti 6 tahun ia tinggal disana. Jungkook percaya bahwa New York akan memberinya banyak inspirasi untuknya ditulis dan dilukis, dan banyak ide untuknya diceritakan dan dibagi. Seorang penulis sekaligus ilustrator sepertinya juga butuh inspirasi untuk menelurkan buku.

Kecantikan New York tidak bisa diabaikan. Setiap sudutnya menyimpan banyak cerita. Setiap bangunannya menyimpan banyak makna. Mulai dari Queens menyeberang hingga ke New Jersey, Jungkook menjelajah dan menjadikan New York sebagai "ruang kerja"-nya, mengabadikan setiap sudut New York dengan Canon 600D-nya, setiap hari ketika Seokjin berangkat kerja.

Jungkook pikir kisahnya di New York hanya itu-itu saja. Berjalan kaki setiap hari tidak tentu arah sambil mengalung kamera, berusaha mencuri dengar setiap percakapan di sekitarnya, mengorek rahasia dari mata orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tapi New York punya keajaibannya sendiri—yang datang di musim dingin, tepatnya ketika tahun baru.

New York mempertemukan Jungkook dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki misterius yang hari ini membawanya berada di depan Flatiron Building, mau repot-repot menunggui si lelaki yang sibuk menggambar.

Lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung yang menjadi teman jalan-jalannya setiap hari.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi Madison Square Park, menyesap Starbucks lalu menggigit _sandwich_ -nya. Hari ini Taehyung menjemputnya pagi-pagi, sekitar jam 8. Satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya mereka bertemu.

"Kita kesini cuma buat ngegambar Flatiron?" tanya Jungkook pada awalnya.

Taehyung hanya menyeringai, mulai menggambar garis-garis dan membiarkan Jungkook duduk melongo di sebelahnya.

"Tae, serius deh."

"Apanya?"

"Kamu bikin aku kaget pagi-pagi, mandi buru-buru sampai nggak sarapan, cuma buat nungguin kamu ngegambar Flatiron?"

Ini ocehan kesekian dari Jungkook tentang Taehyung yang mengajaknya keluar terlalu pagi.

"Iya serius. Ini buktinya aku lagi ngegambar gedungnya," sahut Taehyung datar, menghentikan kegiatannya menggambar sebentar untuk menunjukkan sketsa Flatiron Building yang hampir selesai.

Kalau biasanya Jungkook langsung memuji gambar yang dibuat Taehyung, hari ini Jungkook bersungut-sungut meskipun tidak tahan untuk tidak segera bilang, "Bagus."

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook agak lama sebelum kembali menyelesaikan gambarnya.

"Pokoknya makan siang nanti ke Patron ya," kata Jungkook, nadanya kedengaran _bossy_ , "dan kamu yang traktir aku."

"Nggak Shake Shack lagi?" tanya Taehyung menggoda.

"Yaudah kalau nggak mau Patron ke Spotted Pig aja."

" _Irish pub_ mau nggak? Tavern lagi."

" _I'm the Boss._ "

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar Jungkook yang seperti merajuk. Jadi lelaki itu menyimpan pensilnya di sela-sela buku sketsa, menutup buku sketsanya lalu berdiri. Jungkook sudah mengulurkan tangan, seperti biasa menyimpan buku sketsa Taehyung di dalam tasnya. "Yuk udah," kata Taehyung, "Bu Bos mau kemana? Masih tiga jam lagi sebelum waktu makan siang."

Satu musim Jungkook mengenal Taehyung, lelaki itu memang tidak sekaku yang Jungkook kira. Taehyung cukup menyenangkan dan seru untuk diajak mengobrol. "Barnes & Noble, oke? Aku udah nemenin kamu kayak orang bego di sini dan sekarang ganti kamu yang ikut aku. Ada bukunya Bill Hayes yang baru terbit dan aku nggak mau ketinggalan."

"Kenapa tadi nggak _hunting_ foto aja? Aku ngajak kamu kesini biar bisa _hunting_ foto selagi nunggu aku ngegambar Flatiron."

Mendesah, Jungkook berbalik menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Taehyung, _please._ Kamu kira aku belanja baju disini nggak bolak-balik lewat Flatiron?"

" _Cool,_ _New Yorkers_ asli," ledek Taehyung lalu tertawa.

"Nggak lucu," dengus Jungkook, melangkah lebih dulu. Taehyung menutup mulut rapat-rapat, mengulum senyum menahan tawa sambil menyusul Jungkook tanpa perlu kesusahan mengejarnya.

Jarak dari Madison Square Park ke Barnes & Noble tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan pepohonan di tepi jalan yang rindang setelah gundul di musim dingin serta bangunan-bangunan yang _aesthetically pleasing_ , Jungkook bahkan sudah lupa dengan rasa dongkolnya terhadap Taehyung. Perempuan itu sudah mengarahkan lensa 600D-nya kemana-mana.

"Apa _genre_ fotomu?"

Jungkook menoleh sebentar pada Taehyung. "Maksudnya?"

" _Genre_ foto," ulang Taehyung, " _human interest_ atau _architectural_ atau _candid_ atau cewek-cewek _fashion street_ atau sekadar memotret..."

"Cerewet ya kamu," gelak Jungkook, "aku sih nggak fokus di satu _genre_ aja."

"Berarti asal jepret dong?" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Asal jepret tapi bagus kan nggak masalah," tukas Jungkook lalu mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Taehyung. Memotret lelaki itu ketika sedang tersenyum. Tampan dengan senyum tipisnya dan _T-shirt_ putih yang dilapisi _sweater_ tipis warna biru. Jungkook hampir lupa kalau lelaki di sebelahnya ini sudah 29 tahun.

" _Stalker_ ," goda Taehyung, dibalas pelototan kesal dari Jungkook.

"Hmmm..." sambil bergumam, Taehyung meraih ponsel di saku celana, membuka pemberitahuan berita yang muncul di layar notifikasinya, "ada pameran lukisan di The Met. Mau kesana setelah dari Barnes & Noble?"

"Apa, apa?"

Taehyung berjengit kaget karena tanggapan yang antusias tiba-tiba dari Jungkook. Perempuan itu berhenti tepat di depan Taehyung dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Taehyung. "Eh... pameran lukisan. Di The Met."

"Kesana aja!" pekik Jungkook kegirangan, menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berbalik arah, "ke _exhibition_ aja yuk Tae! Barnes & Noble-nya nggak jadi!"

"Bener nggak jadi ke BN? Nanti bukunya keburu _sold out_ lho."

"Ada Amazon, bisa beli disana," tukas Jungkook cepat, menatap Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar, "pameran lukisan punya banyak inspirasi daripada toko buku!"

Satu musim Taehyung mengenal Jungkook, ekspresi yang paling disukainya dari perempuan itu adalah ketika Jungkook sedang bersemangat. Jungkook memiliki dua bola mata yang cantik, berbinar-binar seperti anak rusa. Juga senyumnya yang kelewat ceria sehingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Taehyung baru tahu kalau Jungkook punya lesung pipi. Samar, tapi jika dilihat dari dekat tetap manis.

Taehyung memandangi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jungkook. Tangannya, bukan pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook terlalu bersemangat setelah Taehyung memberitahu ada _art exhibition_ di The Metropolitan Museum of Art— _colloquially "The Met"_ , mungkin karena namanya kepanjangan—lalu menarik tangan lelaki itu dan tidak melepaskannya bahkan ketika bus bernomor BxM3 tiba.

Taehyung tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget lalu melihat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Tanganmu kecil juga ya."

Jungkook menggerutu, melepaskan tangan Taehyung begitu saja. "Tanganmu aja yang kegedean."

Taehyung tertawa, membiarkan Jungkook naik bus lebih dulu dan Taehyung yang membayar tarif busnya.

Dari Madison Ave 29 St. ke Madison Ave 84 St. tempat The Metropolitan Museum of Arts berada memakan waktu setengah jam. Jungkook agak menyesal karena tarif busnya agak mahal, apalagi Taehyung yang membayarnya.

"Udahlah nggak apa-apa. Kalau nekat jalan kaki satu jam ke Metropolitan Museum kakimu bisa pegal," Taehyung berujar menenangkan lengkap dengan senyumnya yang kalem, "apalagi pakai sepatu kayak gitu."

Jungkook melirik kedua kakinya yang dibalut _wedges_ Manolo Blahnik lalu menyeringai lebar pada Taehyung.

Tiba di perhentian Madison Ave 84 St., The Metropolitan Museum of Art bisa dijangkau hanya dengan waktu lima menit. Jungkook melihat ada banyak pengunjung pameran yang memadati bangunan museum bergaya antik yang cantik itu, membuatnya bersemangat untuk segera masuk ke _art exhibition_ yang ternyata gratis.

"New York kalau gratisan enak ya, Tae," celetuknya ringan, membuat Taehyung tertawa.

Karya yang dipamerkan di _art exhibition_ itu bergaya kontemporer. Mereka karya seniman-seniman berbakat di seluruh dunia yang dipamerkan dalam pameran hetero. Bukan hanya lukisan, tapi juga patung.

Jungkook menyukai seni. Kontemporer ataupun murni, tulis ataupun gambar, lukis ataupun patung. Keluarganya mewarisi darah seni yang kental. Sejak kecil ia sudah berteman dengan seni dan selalu bersemangat tiap datang ke pameran atau bedah buku. Maka ketika Jungkook melihat banyak sekali lukisan dan patung yang dipamerkan, Jungkook hampir lupa ada Taehyung bersamanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya," Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung ketika bahunya disentuh oleh lelaki itu, "museumnya besar. Kalau kita terpisah, nyarinya bakal repot."

The Met memang dipenuhi banyak orang saat itu, terutama rombongan turis-turis yang sepertinya menyamakan waktu jalan-jalan mereka kesini ketika ada pameran.

"Tahu lukisan ini?"

"Eh?" Jungkook menengadah, menatap lukisan kontemporer yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Meneliti sebentar sebelum memekik kecil. "Dua orang yang tidak berbaju?" tanyanya pelan, menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum. "Salah ya?"

"Nggak kok. Kamu benar," jawab Taehyung, "tapi ada gambar lain di lukisan ini."

"Hah?" kening Jungkook dikerutkan heran, mengamati lagi lukisan di depannya, "gambar apa? Aku nggak lihat."

"Coba lihat lagi."

"Apa sih memang?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lukisan itu untuk mencari gambar lain di lukisan tadi.

Taehyung tertawa. "Segitunya ya," ujarnya geli, "gambar lain yang kumaksud itu adalah gambar sembilan ekor lumba-lumba. Kamu lihat?"

"Sembilan ekor lumba-lumba?" Jungkook membeo, mengamati lagi dengan lebih jeli sebelum berseru pelan, "ah! Aku lihat!"

"Lukisan ini karya Sandro del Prete. Judulnya _Message d'Amour des Dauphins_. Lukisan ini terinspirasi dari apa yang kita lihat pada sebuah objek, akan tergantung pada memori utama kita terhadap realitas yang kita alami sehari-hari. Orang dewasa pertama kali bilang kalau lukisan ini adalah lukisan dua orang yang nggak berbusana karena kita sudah tahu yang namanya hubungan intim. Tapi kalau anak-anak, mereka akan bilang kalau lukisan ini adalah lukisan sembilan ekor lumba-lumba karena mereka masih polos, mereka sering diajarkan tentang dunia satwa," terang Taehyung panjang lebar. Tersenyum pada Jungkook yang menatap lukisan itu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Keren!" gumam Jungkook antusias, kembali menengadah pada Taehyung, "kayaknya kamu tahu banyak soal lukisan ya."

"Nggak juga," tukas Taehyung sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "yuk keliling lagi."

Bagi Jungkook, mengerti tentang makna asli dibalik sebuah karya seni adalah suatu keharusan. Dari sana, ia memahami semua pesan yang disampaikan seniman kepada apresiator, mengambil nasihat yang ada di sana, yang terkadang membuatnya tertegun dan merinding sendiri. Bersama dengan Taehyung—yang entah kenapa hari ini menjadi _tour guide_ pribadinya secara tiba-tiba—Jungkook memahami lebih banyak lagi pesan-pesan yang disampaikan seniman melalui karya mereka.

"Ini karya Pawel Kuczynski, seniman dari Polandia," Taehyung menunjuk tiga lukisan kontemporer yang dipajang berdampingan, "dia mengambil tema tentang bagaimana rusaknya dunia saat ini."

" _It's obvious, though,_ " komentar Jungkook, "lihat lukisan itu? Yang orang sembunyi dan ngintip ke dunia luar lewat teropong yang bentuknya lambang Facebook. _Not to mention any brand names,_ ya, tapi jelas banget itu maknanya."

Taehyung menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

Hari ini, lelaki itu berbohong tentang satu hal; bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak soal lukisan dan seni. Hampir semua lukisan ia terjemahkan untuk Jungkook yang manggut-manggut karena _deep meaning_ di baliknya. Tapi Taehyung juga benar tentang satu hal; soal The Met yang terlalu besar dan beresiko kalau mereka terpisah. Jungkook baru sadar ketika mereka keluar dari museum.

"The Met sering mengadakan pameran," kata Taehyung ketika mereka mampir ke The Loeb Boathouse untuk makan siang, "koleksi-koleksinya juga bagus. Kalau penat, daripada belanja dan buang-buang uang, mending jalan-jalan kesana terus mampir ke sini, makan Turkey Burger-nya."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata disipitkan sebelum melahap setangkup Vegetarian Burger.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Taehyung entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi rutinitas utama Jungkook. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia belanja bersama dengan Seokjin, memburu diskon-diskon sambil memutari mall sampai malam. Taehyung dan jalan-jalan mereka mengelilingi New York, berhenti di depan bangunan-bangunan keren, keluar-masuk toko buku, duduk mengobrol di kedai kopi, atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu sendiri-sendiri di taman dengan buku sketsa dan kamera di tangan. Atau ketika Jungkook sedang _mood_ , ia membawa serta buku notesnya yang bersampul gambar Tumblr untuk menulis sesuatu.

Sejak menjadi teman jalan-jalan, sejak saat itu pulalah mereka tahu tidak ada yang ingin hal ini cepat berakhir. Mereka membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja, menganggap hal ini adalah yang lumrah terjadi.

"Makasih untuk jalan-jalannya hari ini ya Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum. Seperti biasa, ia mengantarkan Jungkook sampai ke depan _loft._ Ia harus memastikan Jungkook tiba dengan selamat sebelum dirinya sendiri. "Masuklah. Cepat istirahat, aku tidak yakin kakimu kuat berdiri lama-lama."

"Besok-besok, pakai saja _keds_ atau _sneakers._ Baru sekarang aku melihat orang jalan-jalan pakai _wedges_ ," Taehyung menambahkan.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya, melambaikan tangan sekilas pada Jungkook kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kalau biasanya, Jungkook langsung masuk ke _loft_ setelah lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin beranjak masuk secepatnya seperti biasanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada punggung Taehyung yang mulai menjauh.

"Taehyung."

Jungkook tidak yakin bagaimana rupa suaranya ketika memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama aslinya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan, sesuatu yang hampir berkarat di ujung lidahnya karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia harus mengatakannya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Can we stay like this?_ "

Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung sempurna berbalik menghadapnya. Dari jarak lebih dari satu meter ini, Jungkook juga bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum Taehyung. Senyum yang menunjukkan seolah pertanyaan Jungkook tidak perlu dipertanyakan karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Tentu saja."

Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tahu.

Mereka tidak akan saling meninggalkan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

The Way We Fall

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE and (some) IKA NATASSA's

inspired by The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa

 ** _NO PROFIT ARE TAKEN!_**

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _(now, featuring CLC's Seunghee!)_

 _._

.

.

PART 2

* * *

Kalau ditanya siapa yang berjasa membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook jadi saling kenal dan setiap hari bisa jalan-jalan bersama, jawabannya adalah Kim Seokjin. Sahabat baik Jungkook sejak kuliah di NYU dan mau membagi _loft_ -nya dengan Jungkook selama tinggal di New York.

"Kookie, jadi ikut kan?"

Seokjin memang bukan tipe _party girl_. Tapi siapa yang menolak undangan untuk datang ke pesta tahun baru di apartemen mahal di Central Park? _Thanks to her bourgeois boyfriend,_ Kim Namjoon, yang memberitahu kalau dia dan adiknya membuat pesta tahun baru di apartemen, mengundang orang-orang terdekat atau siapapun yang dibawa oleh orang yang mereka undang.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu, masih memilih _channel_ di televisi. Segelas cokelat panas ada di tangannya.

"Sumpah ya, anak ini," Seokjin geregetan, akhirnya menarik remot dari tangan Jungkook yang dibalas tatapan kesal, "tadi bilangnya bakalan ikut, sekarang malah masih leha-leha!"

"Masih jam segini, Seokjin."

"Jam berapa emang?"

"Tujuh. Setengah delapan."

"Pestanya jam delapan, bego," gerutu Seokjin, "apartemen kita di Queens ini agak jauh kalau mau ke Central Park. Dikira jalanan nggak macet apa tahun baru begini? Udah, buruan sana ganti!"

Jungkook merengut, beranjak ke dapur untuk menaruh gelasnya alih-alih ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Kamu bawa gaun kan?"

"Ada satu. Di lemari," jawab Jungkook malas, " _and you expected me to wear my little black dress in this chilling weather? You are kidding me_."

" _A girl can never go wrong with little black dress, babe. C'mon, go get dressed!_ Kamu mau ke pesta tahun baru di _penthouse_ pake mantel? _You are kidding me_ ," balas Seokjin yang kini sibuk menyibak semua pakaian di lemari Jungkook untuk mencari gaun hitam milik Jungkook.

"Wah! Seksi banget ini, Kook!" pekik Seokjin senang, menarik gaun berpotongan cantik dari lemari Jungkook, "kalau kamu agak liar dikit aja, kayaknya pesta tahun barumu bakal lebih—"

"Mesum," potong Jungkook sambil mendelik, mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Seokjin lalu menarik sebuah _cardigan_ rajut warna putih dari lemari, "kamu pikir aku cuma pakai gaun itu tanpa penutup? _Noted,_ aku bukan _bitch_."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ini New York, Sayang, nggak ada yang peduli kamu _bitch_ atau enggak cuma gara-gara pakai gaun kayak gitu."

"Tapi aku peduli," balas Jungkook, "kamu juga ganti sana."

 _Going out just with a piece of dress inside a coat in New York's December chilling weather was a true challenge, seriously._ Jungkook tidak akan pernah mau lagi—catat itu—datang ke pesta tahun baru di apartemen manapun di New York, tidak peduli itu di Central Park atau Manhattan atau Broadway sekalipun, kecuali ketika tahun baru nanti New York dilanda musim panas.

" _You are killing me_ ," desis Jungkook dengan bibir gemetar, "delapan derajat, _thankyouverymuch_."

Seokjin tertawa, menepuk bahu Jungkook penuh simpati. " _Get your alcohol, then. Or a hottest guy instead._ Mereka bisa bikin kamu 'panas'."

Jungkook tidak paham kenapa bisa Seokjin yang kutu buku itu jadi liberal seperti ini—melihat bagaimana cerianya perempuan itu ketika menyapa orang-orang di pesta, atau menerima ciuman di pipi kanan-kiri terserah itu perempuan atau laki-laki, atau ketika ia masuk dalam pelukan pacarnya dan berciuman mesra.

 _Ew,_ pikir Jungkook risih, berbalik, hendak pergi ke suatu tempat yang setidaknya ia bisa menghangatkan diri, duduk di pojokan sambil tetap memakai mantel ketika tangan Seokjin menarik tangannya.

"Jangan kabur!" Seokjin tertawa, "yuk kukenalkan ke adiknya Namjoon!"

Jungkook mendesah pasrah, sempat tersenyum sopan pada Namjoon yang balas tersenyum menyapanya.

Adik Namjoon perempuan. Cantik sekali. Namanya Kim Nayeon. Yang membuat Jungkook kaget, umurnya 21 tahun. _Hell, so this is New York._ Umur 21 tahun sudah duduk di antara dua lelaki sambil memegang segelas _apple martini_ dan menyilangkan kaki. Sangat berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook umur 21 tahun yang bekerja keras menjadi penulis sekaligus ilustrator.

Salah satu dari dua lelaki itu menatap Jungkook intens, lalu berdiri dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Kim Haejun, mengajak Jungkook mengobrol tentang apapun. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook pamit ke kamar mandi—alasan paling klise untuk kabur dan mencari ruang kosong.

Jungkook merasa ini adalah pesta tahun baru terkacaunya. Memakai gaun pendek di suhu delapan derajat Celcius, salah memakai sepatu yang _heels_ -nya 10 senti, terjebak diantara orang-orang yang menyetujui tradisi konyol cium-siapapun-di-sebelahmu-ketika-tengah-malam, ditambah kakinya yang keseleo ketika mencari ruangan yang kosong, Jungkook yakin tahun 2017 akan memberinya banyak kesialan. Belum tanggal 1 Januari saja ia sudah sial.

"Oh, ya ampun," desah Jungkook, melepas Jimmy Choo-nya dan sambil bertelanjang kaki memasuki salah satu ruangan sepi di dekat kamar mandi. Lebih mirip ruang kerja daripada ruangan _wardrobe_ apalagi kamar. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa dan baru sadar ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Ada orang?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, "maaf kalau mengganggu. Aku hanya duduk disini karena kakiku keseleo. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, aku bukan orang yang suka mengganggu orang lain."

Jungkook pikir kalimatnya tadi sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia kooperatif dengan orang lain. Tapi seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi dekat jendela itu beranjak, berdiri dari duduknya, dan Jungkook bisa tahu kalau seseorang itu adalah laki-laki. Tinggi, tegap, tidak _bulky_ seperti orang-orang Barat kebanyakan tapi juga tidak kerempeng. Jungkook agak takut melihat siluet di wajahnya yang tampak dingin. Namun anehnya, Jungkook tidak merasa jika laki-laki itu bengis.

"E-Eh? Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berlutut, meletakkan kaki keseleo Jungkook di atas pahanya dan mulai memijat lembut.

Napas Jungkook tercekat panik. Bagaimana tidak jika ada laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba memijat kakimu, tidak peduli apakah ia bermaksud menolongmu yang sedang kesakitan karena keseleo? "Aduh, tidak usah," katanya gugup, "ini keseleo biasa, kok. Besok juga sembuh."

Bohong sebenarnya. Ketika laki-laki itu menekan bagian yang sakit, Jungkook hampir menjerit saking sakitnya. Tapi ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah dengan tubuh menegang. _Hurt as hell_.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau keseleo dari _stiletto_ setinggi 10 senti ini besok sudah sembuh?" tandas si laki-laki dengan nada datar. Jungkook bungkam, akhirnya membiarkan laki-laki asing itu mengurut kakinya.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ganjil di udara itu, Jungkook akhirnya angkat bicara. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Siapa namamu?"

Agak lama sebelum si lelaki menjawab. "Kim Taehyung," jawabnya pendek, masih datar, "mungkin pijatan saya tidak sehebat tukang pijat, tapi saya harap bisa membantu meringankan sakit di kakimu."

Misterius, dingin dan kaku. Sebenarnya biasa, apalagi dengan orang asing. Tapi kata ganti 'saya' yang digunakan Taehyung menunjukkan pertahanan yang tinggi.

 _However, they're strangers_. Jungkook tidak berpikir apapun tentang selanjutnya yang akan terjadi karena mereka berdua adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Tapi sejak Haejun meminta nomor ponselnya dari Seokjin dan dua kali _cosmic encounter_ dengan Taehyung, "orang asing" itu tidak lagi ada.

* * *

"Woi, senyum-senyum mulu."

Jungkook mendongak sekilas dari mangkuk _granola cereal_ -nya, mendapati Seokjin yang baru selesai mandi dan melintas di depannya. Perempuan itu menuang segelas jus jeruk ke dalam gelas sambil mengamati Jungkook yang masih tersenyum-senyum sambil mengaduk isi mangkuk.

" _Taken_ ya sama si Taehyung-Taehyung itu?"

"Nggak," Jungkook menjawab singkat, tapi senyumnya mengembang makin lebar.

"Biasa aja kalau senyum, hati-hati robek itu bibir," goda Seokjin, membawa serta gelas jus dan roti bakar cokelatnya lalu duduk di depan Jungkook. "Kenapa sih? Kemarin juga senyum-senyum terus nggak berhenti-berhenti."

Jungkook menipiskan bibirnya, masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Apa momen bahagiamu?"

"Hah?" Seokjin mengerutkan kening heran, "momen bahagiaku? Ya banyak."

"Paling bahagia?"

"Emmm... apa ya?" Seokjin bergumam, menopang dagu dengan tangan sementara mulutnya mengunyah roti bakar, "waktu Namjoon melamarku," jawabnya setelah hampir satu menit memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Tidak ketinggalan juga memamerkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang dihiasi cincin cantik bersepuh perak—Jungkook pernah melihat tas Frank & Co. di kamar Seokjin suatu hari.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya tentang momen bahagia sih?" tanya Seokjin, menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkilat-kilat penasaran, "ada apa dengan Taehyung?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, sumpah," Jungkook menjawab masih dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum manis, "cuma nanya aja."

"Cuma nanya tapi biasa aja dong itu senyum. Manis banget," Seokjin menggoda sambil tertawa, "Taehyung habis ngapain sih kok efeknya luar biasa gini?"

Seokjin tidak berbohong soal efek luar biasa itu. Kemarin setelah Jungkook pulang dari rutinitas jalan-jalannya bersama Taehyung, senyum di wajah sahabatnya itu seolah tidak bisa dihapus. Nangkring disana sepanjang malam, bahkan sampai pagi juga masih betah. Jungkook bukan hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas, tapi pipinya ikut bersemu dan wajahnya berseri-seri.

" _Is he a good kisser?_ " tanya Seokjin kemarin, ketika memergoki Jungkook bermain ponsel sambil senyum-senyum, yang langsung dibalas lemparan bantal.

" _I asked him if can we stay like this? And he answered,_ "tentu saja"," Jungkook akhirnya menjawab.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kamu nggak berhenti senyum dari kemarin? Kukira dia menciummu atau apa," kata Seokjin iseng, "akhirnya ya, Kook. Kamu nemu lagi cowok yang bisa dipercaya."

" _If you say 'a guy', I feel like we're back into teenager,_ ya," tawa Jungkook.

"Ah iya. _A men_ ya harusnya," timpal Seokjin, "aku cuma berharap dia nggak bikin kamu sakit hati lagi kayak yang dulu itu."

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman. Menyantap lagi _granola cereal_ -nya, sarapan wajib Jeon Jungkook yang ingin diet.

"Hari ini jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Koreatown. Dia pinjam mobil adiknya."

"Buset. Koreatown?" Seokjin melongo, " _I smell something fishy_."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Iyalah. Dari sekian jarak antara Brooklyn sampai ke Midtown Manhattan, kamu pikir nggak bakal ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di mobil?" tambah Seokjin sambil tersenyum aneh, " _I mean, some touchy things or, if he is a little braver, maybe leaning some hot kisses—_ "

"Heh otak!" potong Jungkook sambil tergelak, "pikiranmu ya! Sumpah kotor banget! Lagian juga Koreatown-nya bukan yang di California, tapi di Midtown sini."

" _He's a normal guy, indeed,_ " Seokjin nyengir.

"Ya kali laki-laki normal harus pakai _hot kissing_ di mobil?" bantah Jungkook, tertawa, "Namjoon ngapain kamu sih sampai bisa kayak gini? Aku jadi curiga _you aren't virgin anymore_."

" _Oh yes, I am_ ," jawab Seokjin.

" _You—what?!_ " pekik Jungkook kaget, "serius?"

"Serius."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tidak percaya. "Kapan?"

"Tahun baru," jawab Seokjin lirih, agak malu, "janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Cuma kamu yang tahu hal ini."

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap Seokjin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kecut.

" _Well,_ kamu nggak akan bisa _resisting temptation if you were under alcohol_ ," kata Seokjin, " _it happens... just like that._ Kayak... yaudah memang seharusnya terjadi."

"Aku tahu kamu dimabuk cinta tapi kamu juga tahu ini salah, Seokjin," kata Jungkook pelan, "bukannya aku berniat sok suci dan menggurui, ya. Aku tahu ini New York. _Even if you weren't married yet, making-out are legal. Who cares,_ ya kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu."

" _Just in case,_ kalau mau lagi, jangan lupa pakai pengaman, oke?" tukas Jungkook, menepuk bahu Seokjin sambil nyengir. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengecek sesuatu di ponsel sebelum berlari ke jendela.

"Sudah datang ya?" tanya Seokjin, matanya bergerak mengikuti Jungkook yang tampak bersemangat.

Jungkook menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Meraih tas selempangnya di meja dan kamera 600D yang tidak boleh ketinggalan. "Cantik kan?" tanya Jungkook lalu berputar di depan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, tersenyum tulus. Jungkook tidak pernah salah memadukan _long sleeve blouse_ dengan _A-line plaid skirt_. "Cantik kok," ujarnya.

Senyum di wajah Jungkook semakin lebar. "Benarkah? _Yes_!" serunya senang, "aku pergi dulu, Seokjin-ah!"

" _Have fun and take care, babe!_ " seru Seokjin, melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Jungkook. Pintu apartemen tertutup, meninggalkan Seokjin yang duduk sendiri di kursi _pantry_.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Seokjin tidak melihat senyum lebar di wajah Jungkook setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu. Kejadian yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa Jungkook mau pergi jauh dari Korea ke New York.

" _Yeah, you deserve to be happy, Jungkook-ah_ ," gumam Seokjin lirih, menggoyang gelas jus di tangannya dan meminum isinya hingga habis.

* * *

" _Love on the weekend, love on the weekend  
Like only we can, like only we can  
Love on the weekend, love on the weekend  
I'm coming up and I'm loving every minute of it_."

Taehyung menyandarkan punggung ke kursi mobil, memandang ke luar jendela mobil sambil mendengarkan _Love on the Weekend_ yang dibawakan John Mayer. Segaris senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya ketika ia merasa kalau lagu ini sedang menggambarkan dirinya dengan Jungkook yang keluar berdua ke Koreatown, dari Queens ke Midtown Manhattan di hari Sabtu.

Setelah selama ini keluar berdua hanya dengan naik bus dan jalan kaki, Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri mengajak Jungkook keluar berdua naik mobil. Memang bukan mobilnya, tapi mobil Haejun. Atau lebih tepatnya, mobil teman Haejun yang terlalu kaya sampai mau berbaik hati meminjamkan Haejun mobil.

"Nggak modal," ejek Haejun sambil tertawa, "beli mobil sana. Uang segunung di rekening, sia-sia kalau nggak diapa-apain. Nanti aku ikut pakai juga. Untung, kan?"

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan malas lalu melangkah pergi sambil membawa kunci mobil.

Kemarin malam, setengah mati Taehyung memberanikan diri mengajak Jungkook pergi ke Koreatown di Midtown Manhattan naik mobil. Namun keberaniannya akhirnya berbuah manis; Jungkook langsung membalas dengan semangat tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Ayo! Aku juga lagi pengin _hanwoo set_!"

Puji syukur pada Tuhan yang sudah memberikan keberanian untuk Taehyung.

Keberanian itu juga yang mengantarkan Taehyung duduk disini, di dalam Camry hitam dengan lagu-lagu _random_ yang diputar di radio, menunggu Jungkook turun dari _loft_ -nya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menunggu Jungkook. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit setelah ia mengirimi perempuan itu sebuah pesan, sebuah ketukan di jendela mobil mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook tersenyum riang padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Cantik.

"Lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Jungkook ketika Taehyung keluar dari mobil untuk membukakannya pintu. Namun alih-alih segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Jungkook, Taehyung justru bersandar di badan mobil, tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Ini kebetulan atau bukan ya?" Taehyung melihat _sweater_ Marymond-nya yang berwarna hitam dengan kerah _tartan_ merah lalu _long sleeve blouse_ dan rok yang dipakai Jungkook, " _we're on red and black_."

Jungkook tertawa. "Kebetulan lah, apalagi?" cetusnya, " _your fashion sense are quite good_ ," ia melanjutkan lalu melirik kaki Taehyung, " _and nice maroon socks_."

Jungkook tidak berbohong. Selama ia mengenal dan sering keluar dengan Taehyung, ia mengakui kalau _fashion sense_ Taehyung cukup keren. Selama itu pula Jungkook sering melihat kaus kaki yang dipakai Taehyung selalu berwarna merah marun.

"Nggak usah bawa-bawa kaus kakiku," tawa Taehyung.

"Itu _sweater_ Marymond yang jadi _campaign_ buat _human dignity_ kan?" tanya Jungkook setelah membaca tulisan 'I Marymond You' di _sweater_ Taehyung.

"Ini?" Taehyung menunjuk _sweater_ -nya kemudian mengangguk, "iya. Yang bikin _clothing-line_ ini teman dari temanku. Bukannya mau promosi atau apa ya, tapi aku suka modelnya."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Bagus kok. Aku jadi pengin punya."

"Biar bisa _couple_ ya?" goda Taehyung sambil nyengir yang dibalas tawa dari Jungkook.

"Ge-er," balas Jungkook, "udah yuk. Makin siang bisa macet."

"Kita lewat I-295, ya," kata Taehyung setelah mengencangkan _seatbelt_ , "kita nggak bisa lewat Grand Central Parkway sama I-495 karena lagi ada perbaikan."

"Kok kompakan gitu?"

"Jalannya banyak yang rusak kayaknya," jawab Taehyung, mulai melajukan mobilnya, "sampai di Koreatown-nya jadi agak lama. Kalau beruntung dan nggak terjebak macet, jam sepuluh bisa sampai di Midtown Manhattan. Kalau nggak ya paling lama jam sebelas, kalau molor jam dua belas."

Jungkook manggut-manggut. "Ya pokoknya sampai dengan selamat deh di Koreatown."

Lalu mobil Camry itu melaju membelah jalanan New York.

"Kamu nyetel CD lagu?" Jungkook yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil, menoleh pada Taehyung, "suka John Mayer juga?"

"Ini radio. Aku lebih suka dengerin lagu-lagu _random_ di radio daripada dengerin lagu di kaset," jawab Taehyung, "kenapa? Nggak suka ya? Kalau nggak suka, ada kaset kok di laci. Tapi _band_ semua."

"Nggak apa-apa, mending lagu _random_ kok," kata Jungkook, "laki-laki memang sukanya yang model _band_ gitu ya."

" _Personally, yes_ ," Taehyung tersenyum, "The Maine, Green Day, Two Door Cinema Club."

" _Rock_ semua gitu. Nggak capek dengerinnya?"

"Lagu _rock_ itu kan rame, jadi selalu ngebantu supaya tetap melek," kata Taehyung lalu tertawa, "kalau lagu _mellow_ , aku nggak suka kebawa suasananya."

"Ih baperan," ledek Jungkook, "tapi emang bener juga kok kalau lagu _rock_ bisa ngebantu biar tetap terjaga. Kayaknya kamu nggak suka suasana sepi ya?"

Taehyung diam sejenak. Hampir terseret pada satu kenangan tertentu namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Ya begitulah."

"Tapi kita ketemunya malah di ruangan gelap," Jungkook tertawa kecil, "kamu lagi ngegambar, nggak ikut pesta sama yang lainnya."

"Pesta itu hal yang sia-sia buat aku," kata Taehyung, "mereka bertingkah seolah-olah mereka hidup bahagia selama ini, padahal kalau pestanya udah selesai, ya udah bahagianya selesai juga. Yang tertinggal cuma _hangover_ gara-gara banyak minum alkohol, atau yang paling parah... _am I supposed to say this?_ Kayaknya kamu ngerti," lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, melirik sekilas pada Jungkook.

"Menurut aku, orang-orang yang datang ke pesta itu sebenernya kesepian. Karena kesepian itulah akhirnya mereka mencoba mencari keramaian, berusaha meyakinkan kalau diri mereka nggak semengenaskan itu. Tapi tetap aja, mereka pada dasarnya adalah manusia yang kesepian."

"Manusia itu menyedihkan ya," segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajah Taehyung, "mereka nyari sesuatu untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka baik-baik aja disaat realita yang terjadi justru sebaliknya."

Sejenak, suasana di mobil itu lengang. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sorot yang sukar dijelaskan, sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung sadar kalau atmosfer di mobil mendadak turun.

"Ah, aku mulai ngaco ya ngomongnya," cetus Taehyung lalu tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana di mobil yang membuatnya agak canggung, "biasalah, agak _distract_ dikit jadinya begini."

Tapi Jungkook yakin, entah bagaimana bisa, bahwa Taehyung bukan hanya agak _distract_. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki itu. Jungkook yakin. "Taehyung, kamu bener baik-baik aja?" Jungkook bertanya pelan, nadanya terdengar khawatir, "kalau kamu lagi nggak fit, nggak apa-apa nggak jadi ke Koreatown."

 _Taehyung loves the way Jungkook called him with his full name._ Bukan 'Tae'. Tapi 'Taehyung'. Terasa... menenteramkan?

"Aku baik-baik aja, kok. Beneran," sahut Taehyung menenangkan.

"Beneran ya?"

"Iya."

"Awas kalau _distract_ beneran," kata Jungkook, mengancam main-main.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, menggenggam setir mobil dengan erat.

"Kamu di New York ada mobil?" Jungkook menyandarkan lagi kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya duduk di mobil setelah selama ini hanya berjalan kaki dan naik bus.

"Nggak, ini punya temannya Haejun. Dia yang biasanya pinjam," jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir, "Sabtu begini Haejun libur, jadi mobilnya nggak dipakai."

"Jadi kakak-beradik cowok tinggal satu atap, apa nggak berantem tiap hari?" goda Jungkook, betah mengamati fitur wajah Taehyung yang menarik. Alis tebal, garis mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan rahangnya yang tegas. Bibirnya juga menarik.

Jungkook sudah mirip _stalker_ ulung.

"Dulu kecil udah sering berantem. Dipuas-puasin," Taehyung nyengir lagi.

Duh, minta dicubit banget itu ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lihat luka disini?" Taehyung menunjuk pipi kirinya, dekat dengan pelipis, "ini bekas luka habis berantem gara-gara rebutan mainan. Itu lho, robot Gundam."

"Serius sampai luka cuma gara-gara rebutan Gundam?" Jungkook melongo. Ia tidak punya saudara. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal perempuan, Jungkook tidak sekali-dua kali berharap memiliki saudara kandung.

"Iya. Sampai dijahit juga," Taehyung tertawa, "namanya anak laki-laki, kalau udah marah yang main duluan fisiknya. Kalau aku dapat luka jahit, Haejun dapat gigi ompong."

"Ya ampun..." gumam Jungkook sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "perempuan yang jadi ibumu pasti tabah banget ya lihat dua anak laki-lakinya berantem sampai bonyok."

Taehyung tertawa lagi. Mulai merasa rileks setelah mengobrol ringan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook bukan seseorang yang kelewat ceria, namun dengan pembawaan yang manis dan obrolan yang sering nyambung, Taehyung jadi betah bersamanya.

"Sebelum jadi arsitek, dulu aku sempat berpikiran buat jadi jurnalisnya _National Geographic_ ," Taehyung mengambil setangkup _popcorn_ di _cupholder_ , mengunyahnya sambil menatap ke depan, "kerjanya enak. _Travelling_ kemana-mana dibayarin kantor, _backpacking_ jalan-jalan sambil potret sana-potret sini, dikirim ke majalah, terus dapet uang. Tapi karena ayahku realistis, pengennya anaknya jadi dokter aja, nerusin jejaknya."

"Terus, kok nyasarnya jauh dari dokter ke arsitek?"

"Karena aku nggak suka biologi," Taehyung meraih lagi setangkup _popcorn_ , "bayangin aja, bedah-bedah tubuh orang, lihat organ-organ dalam. Belajar tentang penyakit-penyakit aneh. _I'm okay with math, but biology aren't just fit me much_. Pernah dulu SMA, pas lagi bedah katak di laboratorium, aku kabur ke toilet dan muntah sejadi-jadinya disana," ia tertawa.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dari samping pun, tawa Taehyung tetap menarik. "Banting setirnya langsung ke arsitek gitu ya."

"Ya apalagi yang anak laki-laki bisa kecuali jadi dokter dan arsitek," Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, "dua pekerjaan itu kayak udah sakral di kalangan kaum lelaki. Nggak bisa jadi dokter, jadi arsitek. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Alasannya karena dua pekerjaan ini menjanjikan gaji yang tinggi. Biasalah, orangtua yang agak kolot gitu kan mikirnya uang dulu."

"Heh, ngawur," Jungkook tertawa, "terus, sampai sekarang masih pengin jadi jurnalisnya _NatGeo?_ "

"Masih. Tapi cuma pengen _travelling_ dibayarin kantornya aja," canda Taehyung lalu menyeringai.

Jungkook tergelak. Diliriknya bungkus _popcorn_ yang sudah habis. "Udah habis aja _popcorn_ -nya?"

"Nyetir sambil nyemil udah jadi kebiasaan. Kalau di Korea, _bungeoppang_ nggak pernah absen dari mobilku," aku Taehyung, "oh ya, kalau kamu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa suka fotografi?"

"Kayaknya aku udah pernah cerita deh."

"Kapan? Aku lupa."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, menghela napas sebentar sebelum memulai bercerita. "Pernah tahu _quotes 'people change, memories don't'_ nggak? _Quotes_ jadul yang biasa kita temuin di Tumblr itu," mulai Jungkook, "nah, itu dia alasan kenapa aku suka fotografi. Sesuatu bisa berubah, dan terkadang perubahan itu suatu hal yang nggak kita sukai. Disadari atau tidak, sebuah foto membekukan memori. Mereka tetap menyerukan cerita yang sama tanpa ada perubahan."

"Contohnya, foto masa kecilmu di resor ski. Apa yang terlintas di benakmu waktu lihat foto itu? Yang pasti memori sewaktu foto itu diambil. Cerita waktu kamu belajar ski, jatuh berkali-kali, nangis, bilang nggak mau main ski lagi, tapi pada akhirnya kita bisa _skiing_ dengan benar."

"Karena itu, aku jadi suka mengabadikan banyak momen. Kita hidup dari memori-memori dan kenangan, sekecil apapun mereka, aku ingin mereka tetap ada. Ah, aku mulai ngelantur ya kalau ngomong?" Jungkook nyengir bersalah ketika mendapati dirinya mulai mencerocos tidak jelas.

"Nggak kok," Taehyung tersenyum, "aku suka dengerin kamu cerita."

Jungkook yakin pipinya yang terasa panas tiba-tiba ini bukan karena ia mendadak demam.

I-295 N agak macet. Dengan ditutupnya dua _highway_ yang lain karena perbaikan jalan, otomatis orang-orang yang ingin pergi _weekend_ ke Manhattan atau New Jersey harus melewati _highway_ ini jika tidak ingin memutar lebih jauh. Lagu-lagu _random_ yang diputar di radio memang jadi pilihan yang tepat untuk jadi teman macet begini.

"New York bisa macet juga ya ternyata," canda Jungkook diikuti kekehan Taehyung. Berusaha mengubur pikiran-pikiran liarnya karena ucapan Seokjin tadi pagi.

Jam setengah dua belas, mereka sampai di Koreatown, Midtown Manhattan.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke Little Seoul-nya yang asli ya," Taehyung menyeletuk ringan, melepas _seatbelt_.

Jungkook menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Coba kalau kita datang kesininya malam, pasti lebih bagus lagi," komentar Jungkook, menatap bangunan-bangunan bertuliskan _hangeul_ dimana-mana itu, "jadi kangen Korea."

"Kalau kangen, kenapa nggak balik ke Korea aja?" tanya Taehyung spontan, dan satu detik kemudian ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Situ sendiri kenapa masih betah luntang-luntung disini?_

"Oh, ngusir ceritanya?" Jungkook pura-pura ngambek.

"Siapa yang ngusir?" Taehyung mencoba tertawa, "baru kalau Donald Trump yang nanyain gitu bisa dibilang ngusir."

Jungkook menunjuk wajah Taehyung sambil tersenyum jail. "Lucu banget lawakannya. Garing," lalu tertawa karena membuat Taehyung merasa disindir.

"Bales nih bales."

Jungkook masih tergelak.

"Sebelum ini sudah pernah datang kesini juga?" tanya Jungkook ketika Taehyung mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah restoran yang bangunannya didominasi oleh kayu. Di sebelah-sebelahnya juga banyak restoran Korea.

"Belum. Aku lihat di _New York Food Review_ , Jongro ini lebih enak daripada Kunjip atau restoran yang lain," Taehyung tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang menyambut mereka dan mengantar keduanya ke salah satu meja.

"Terima kasih," Jungkook ikut tersenyum, merasa lega akhirnya bisa mengucapkan ' _kamsahamnida_ ' dan bukannya ' _thank you_ '.

" _Jja_ , pesan apa?"

Kening Jungkook dikerutkan ketika Taehyung mencerocos dalam dialek yang rasanya ia sangat kenal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Dialekmu," Jungkook bingung menata kata-katanya, "kamu orang Gyeongsang- _do_?"

Satu musim saling mengenal, Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak pernah tahu darimana asal mereka meskipun dari negara yang sama. Dialek yang digunakan juga dialek Seoul, yang dipakai orang Korea di luar negeri ketika bertemu dengan sesama warga Korea selain bahasa Inggris.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kamu juga orang Gyeongsang- _do_?"

Mata Jungkook menyipit menatap Taehyung.

"Udahlah nggak penting. Cepat, mau pesan apa?"

Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap, Jungkook akhirnya menyebutkan pesanannya; _hanwoo set_ , _patbingsoo_ , dan _kkultarae_. Taehyung menyamakan pesanannya dengan milik Jungkook tanpa _kkultarae_.

" _Hongcho_ _soju_ atau yang rasa buah-buahan?" Taehyung bertanya, menatap Jungkook dari balik buku menu.

"Mmm... _fruity soju_ aja," Jungkook memutuskan, "yang _yuja_ , ya."

Menyantap _hanwoo_ kurang tepat jika tidak ditemani _soju_. Taehyung menawarkan pilihan _soju_ pada Jungkook karena tidak ingin Jungkook keberatan dengan kandungan alkohol. Taehyung oke dengan _tokki soju_ , toleransinya dengan alkohol 23% sangat bagus, tapi Jungkook pasti berbeda.

"Jadi," Jungkook kembali bersuara setelah pelayan pergi membawa pesanan mereka, "kamu orang Gyeongsang- _do_?"

"Penasaran banget?"

"Taehyung!" Jungkook mulai merajuk, kebiasaan kecilnya kalau Taehyung sudah mulai mengulur-ulur waktu.

Taehyung tertawa. Kebiasaan kecil Jungkook ini adalah _little amusement_ untuknya, bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya kesal dengan bibir dikerucutkan. "Iya. Aku orang Gyeongsang- _do_."

"Serius? Gyeongsang- _do_ mana? Busan juga?"

"Bukan. Daegu."

Tahu-tahu, Jungkook bertepuk tangan ceria.

"Senangnya punya teman satu dialek!" ia memekik senang, dialek Busannya keluar otomatis, "mulai sekarang berhenti ngobrol pakai dialek Seoul, ya! Aku kangen ngobrol pakai dialek Gyeongsang- _do_ , ya _oppa_?"

Wajah Taehyung seperti terbakar rasanya.

 _Shit, Jeon Jungkook._

"Kok mukamu merah?" Jungkook terbahak, "dasar ya laki-laki ini, dengerin cewek manggil pakai _oppa_ efeknya langsung kayak gitu."

"Makanya ngobrol pakai dialek Seoul aja ya, netral. Gyeongsang- _do_ nggak aman buat jantungku," canda Taehyung, memegang dadanya seperti terserang penyakit jantung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Taehyung orang yang menyenangkan. Meskipun lelaki itu bukan seseorang yang suka banyak bicara, tapi dengan caranya berbicara dan bersikap, Jungkook yakin Taehyung bukan seseorang yang berbahaya untuknya.

* * *

Ada dua Koreatown di Amerika. Daerah etnik Korea di Midtown Manhattan, _known as Korea Way_ , dan yang lebih besar di Los Angeles, California, _little Seoul_ yang asli. Koreatown di Midtown Manhattan sebenarnya termasuk ke dalam distrik garmen Manhattan, namun berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu dan imigran Korea yang banyak di New York. Koreatown ini hanya satu dari sekian contoh yang menunjukkan bahwa New York adalah 'gula' bagi para 'semut'.

Setelah selesai makan di Jongro, Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Koreatown. Ada banyak _eateries_ yang menggoda selera; Jungkook memborong kue di Tous les Jours setelah mencium aroma kue yang matang. Dan sekarang, perempuan itu sudah masuk ke toko souvenir dan membiarkan Taehyung berdiri menganggur di depan toko, membawakan belanjaan kuenya.

"Ada _tchotchke_ terkenal disini."

"Hah? Apa?" Jungkook mengernyitkan kening heran, " _tchose?_ "

" _Tchotchke_ ," Taehyung tertawa, "itu istilah dari orang _Jewish-American_ buat toko souvenir."

"Halah, bilang toko souvenir aja dari tadi repot banget, _tchot-tchot_ apa deh itu," cetus Jungkook, "apa namanya?"

"Memories of New York. Katanya souvenirnya bagus-bagus dan murah. Mau mampir?"

Agak salah sebenarnya Taehyung menawarkan untuk beli souvenir. Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Jungkook di dalam toko, entah sedang memilih apa sementara Taehyung berdiri nyaris kesemutan menunggu di depan toko karena tidak boleh membawa makanan ke dalam toko.

Semua perempuan sama saja. Jungkook maupun ibunya, kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan barang-barang bagus yang murah pasti betah di dalamnya lama-lama.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Lama-lama bosan juga cuma berdiri bersandar di dinding, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunggu di kafe terdekat.

 _Kalau belanjanya sudah selesai, kasih tau ya._

Setelah iMessage itu terkirim, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai teh terdekat sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

Bagi para lelaki, menunggu perempuan belanja adalah salah satu neraka dunia. Jika bagi perempuan belanja sepuasnya adalah surga dunia, lain lagi untuk laki-laki. Ikut memutari mall sampai kaki pegal-pegal, ikut bingung membeli baju sampai beberapa kali keluar-masuk toko tapi ujung-ujungnya kembali ke toko awal, ribet memilih _denim_ dan ikut stres kalau si perempuan ini uring-uringan karena _denim_ yang sudah lama diincar malah tidak muat.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah terbiasa. Sebagai anak sulung laki-laki yang baik, Taehyung pandai sekali mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat supaya tidak mengeluh ketika mengantarkan Ibu ke mall. Taehyung tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang selalu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Ibu untuk menemani beliau belanja; Ibu itu kalau sudah terlanjur menginjak lantai mall, betah sekali disana sampai barang yang diinginkan terpenuhi.

Seraya menunggu Jungkook, Taehyung memesan teh dan kue sifon. Hari ini sore cerah sekali dan hidangan yang tepat untuk menemani adalah secangkir teh Earl Grey yang harum dan kue sifon beraroma pandan yang lembut.

Taehyung nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi ribut; ia menambahkan _mental note_ untuk segera mengubah One Ok Rock ini dengan _ringtone_ yang biasa.

"Ya, halo?" sambut Taehyung, lalu tersenyum lebar, "heh, Gelap!"

"Ngaca dulu sana kalau mau ngejek."

Satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan kurang ajar sekelas 'Gelap'tadi adalah Kim Mingyu, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat baiknya di kantor biro arsitek. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kuliah dan berencana membangun biro arsitek bersama-sama dengan satu teman yang lain.

"Kangen ya makanya telepon?"

"Najis."

Taehyung tergelak.

"Anak-anak kantor pada penasaran, si bos satu ini masih hidup atau nggak soalnya nggak pernah kasih kabar," kata Mingyu iseng, diikuti sumpah serapah dari Taehyung, "nasibmu baik-baik aja kan di Amerika sana? Beneran nggak loncat dari Jembatan Brooklyn kan?"

"Nggaklah. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Terus, kapan kau balik?" satu pertanyaan _straightforward_ dari Mingyu sukses membuat Taehyung terdiam, "udah satu tahun lebih kau di Amerika. Ketemu Jennifer Lawrence terus ya makanya betah disana?"

"Kalau itu... aku nggak tahu," suara Taehyung terdengar mengambang, "aku nggak tahu kapan balik ke Korea."

"Meskipun kalau aku kasih kabar kalau temanmu satu ini mau nikah tiga minggu lagi?"

"HAH?"

"Biasa aja 'hah'-nya."

"Kau serius mau nikah? Sama pacarmu yang itu? Yang kalau ngomong irit banget itu?"

"Ya masa sama Gigi Hadid, Tae."

Lebih dari lima tahun Taehyung mengenal Mingyu, sahabatnya ini sama jelalatannya dengan lelaki-lelaki _playboy_ yang lain—gonta-ganti pacar satu bulan sekali. Rekor pacaran tercepatnya adalah pacaran cuma dua minggu. Wajahnya memang mendukung, jadi oke-oke saja untuk lelaki bermarga Kim itu untuk gonta-ganti kekasih. Dan baru dengan Jeon Wonwoo ini, seorang dosen Sastra Inggris sekaligus teman satu universitas mereka dulu, Mingyu bisa betah berpacaran bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan.

" _Congrats, bro!_ Akhirnya ya, berhenti gonta-ganti pacar. Sama Wonwoo jangan gonta-ganti istri ya," ledek Taehyung.

"Sialan kau, Nyet. Menyesal aku ngejadiin kau _best man_ -ku," gerutu Mingyu.

"Aku _best man_ -mu? Bagus deh, pilihanmu tepat," ujar Taehyung, menyesap sedikit Earl Grey-nya.

"Karena kau jadi _best man_ -ku, harus ukur baju juga. Pulang sebentar deh ke Korea, kalau udah selesai bisa balik lagi ke Amerika."

"Senang banget ya nggak ada aku di kantor."

"Si Sejeong yang merana nggak ada kau di kantor. Tiap hari pertanyaannya sama, _"Gyu, kapan ya Bos Ganteng balik lagi ke kesini?"_ sampai anak-anak ikutan eneg dengerinnya."

Taehyung tertawa. Sejeong adalah salah satu dari dua pegawai perempuan di kantor biro arsitek, seorang sekretaris merangkap manajer biro. Sejeong punya panggilan sendiri-sendiri kepada teman-teman satu kantor, dan panggilan "Bos Ganteng" hanya milik Taehyung seorang.

"Yaudah bilang kalau minggu depan aku balik ke Korea," kata Taehyung, "selamat buat pernikahanmu ya, Nyet. Aku ikut senang."

Telepon diputus setelah dua-tiga kalimat lagi. Telepon internasional biayanya mahal. Meskipun ditagihkan ke kantor, tetap saja bagi Taehyung namanya pemborosan.

Tidak sampai dua menit setelah telepon dari Mingyu dimatikan, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi lagi. Kali ini dari Jungkook. Melihatnya, senyum Taehyung mengembang lebar tanpa diperintah.

"Ya? Sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Jahat ih ninggal."

"Lho, kan aku sudah kirim SMS."

"Terserahlah, tapi aku udah selesai. Aku tunggu dimana?"

"Disitu aja. Kafenya deket kok," Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah keluar kafe dengan satu tangan menempelkan ponsel di telinga dan satu tangan yang lain membawa tas kertas Tous les Jours.

Di depan Memories of New York, Jungkook sudah berdiri di dekat tiang lampu dengan dua tas di masing-masing tangan. Perempuan itu menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang mendekat padanya dan merasa lega melihat Taehyung.

"Jangan main tinggal begitu dong," Jungkook cemberut, "New York kan besar, Tae. Kalau aku tersesat gimana?"

Jungkook dengan tingkah _childish_ -nya yang menggemaskan. Kalau saja Jungkook adalah kekasihnya, mungkin Taehyung sudah mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu, tidak peduli mereka ada di pinggir jalan.

 _Barusan mikir apa, Kim Taehyung?_

"Ngelamun kan," Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung, membuat lelaki itu tersentak, "ini mau kemana lagi?"

"Eh... oh, itu," buru-buru Taehyung mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya setelah _distract_ karena melihat Jungkook yang cemberut begitu lucu, "kita ke bagian terkerennya New York."

"Hah? Bagian terkerennya New York?" kening Jungkook mengerut heran. Baginya, seisi New York ini keren—dan Taehyung bilang, mereka akan pergi ke _bagian terkerennya_ New York?

"Iya," Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melangkah beriringan bersama Jungkook menuju mobil yang di parkir di depan Jongro, "kamu pasti suka banget disana."

* * *

Pernah membayangkan bisa jalan-jalan ke New York dan masuk ke salah satu _skyline_ -nya?

Dulu Jungkook hanya bisa berandai-andai naik ke lantai teratas Empire State Building, melihat pemandangan kota New York yang dipenuhi _art deco_ modern yang makin cantik ketika di malam hari. Tapi sore ini, mimpinya itu seolah terwujud; Taehyung mengajaknya ke Rockefeller Center, melihat kota New York dari bangunan 70 lantai itu, di _observation deck_ -nya.

" _Welcome to the Top of the Rock_."

Jungkook merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyengat punggungnya ketika melihat puncak-puncak _skyline_ di depan matanya.

"Taehyung!" tangan Jungkook mencengkeram siku Taehyung erat-erat, "sumpah ini keren banget!"

Jungkook tidak berbohong soal betapa kerennya berada di dek observasi untuk turis di atap Rockefeller Center—melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit setinggi ratusan meter, semburat mega merahnya yang seperti lukisan melatari gedung-gedung ramping itu. Napas Jungkook tercekat di tenggorokan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pagar kuat-kuat. _Rockefeller aja bagusnya kayak gini, Empire State gimana coba?_

"Bagus ya?"

Jungkook menoleh sebentar dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya. "Bagus banget!" Jungkook menjawab, tidak henti-hentinya terkesima dengan pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

"Nggak difoto?"

"Oh iya!" seperti mendapat ide bagus, Jungkook menyalakan kameranya dan mulai membidik sana-sini, "Taetaeeeee ini bagus bangeeet!"

 _Well, Taetae is too cute for your lame heart, no, Kim Taehyung?_

"Tae, berdiri disini gih!" Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri di dekat pagar, mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak yang pas, "kufoto ya!"

"Nggak ah. Aku nggak bisa gaya. Nanti malah kayak foto buronan," Taehyung buru-buru menolak.

"Senyum tipis aja, nggak usah banyak gaya kayak model!" kata Jungkook sambil tertawa, "yuk, senyuuuum! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Dari foto itu, Jungkook benar-benar sadar bahwa Kim Taehyung _memang_ tampan tanpa perlu berusaha.

"Hapus aja fotonya, jelek banget," tawa Taehyung setelah mengintip hasil fotonya di kamera Jungkook.

"Nggak kok. Bagus," Jungkook tersenyum, mendongak menatap Taehyung tepat di mata, "Tae, makasih banyak buat hari ini ya."

Taehyung membeku. Demi melihat Jungkook dari jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung bersedia melakukan apapun untuk itu. Termasuk membeli banyak tiket untuk naik ke dek observasi ini asalkan untuk Jungkook.

"Bukan masalah," balas Taehyung, melarikan tangannya untuk merapikan poni Jungkook, "kamu lucu kalau pakai poni begini, hehe."

Kali ini, giliran Jungkook untuk terdiam.

Gerakan impulsif dari Taehyung barusan terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya; ketika lelaki itu merapikan poninya, secara tidak langsung itulah kontak fisik pertama mereka dengan disengaja. Pegangan tangan yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin tidak dihitung karena hal itu adalah ketidaksengajaan, sebuah refleks, atau apapun itu namanya jika Jungkook tidak ingin menyebutnya 'kontak fisik'.

"Masih mau di sini?" Taehyung menawarkan, menoleh ke sekeliling yang masih banyak turis, "masih ada banyak pengunjung, sih. Atau mau pulang?"

"Pulang aja," kata Jungkook memutuskan, menyentuh poninya yang tadi dirapikan Taehyung, "takutnya macet di jalan."

Taehyung mengangguk.

Percaya atau tidak, gedung-gedung sekelas Rockefeller Center membutuhkan semacam ' _booking'_ untuk parkirnya. Jungkook tahu betul hal itu. Dan karena biaya hidup di New York sangat mahal, ia tidak ingin membuat Taehyung membayar kupon parkir terlalu mahal (sudah cukup untuk tiket masuk _observation deck_ Rockefeller Center yang membuat Jungkook seperti tercekik). Jungkook pernah mengintip di salah satu situs pembelian kupon parkir online, harga kuponnya hampir sama dengan satu botol _soju._

 _New York beside its heavenly sight-seeing, its hella high-priced._

"Tadi di Memories of New York belanja apa aja?"

"Banyak sih," Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua tas kertas Memories of New York dan tas-tas lain di bangku belakang, "kaus, _mug_ , ya gitu-gitu deh."

"Beneran murah-murah ya disana?"

"Iya! Surga souvenir banget tahu, Tae, disana tuh!" timpal Jungkook semangat, "mana tadi masih agak sepi kan, jadi milih-milihnya enak, nggak berdesakan sama banyak orang."

Taehyung tersenyum, menekan pedal gas sehingga mobil melaju lebih cepat.

"Tadi aku beliin kamu baju juga."

"Heh? Aku?" Taehyung berujar kaget.

"Iya. Soalnya tadi ada promo, belanja dua ratus ribu dolar dapet potongan lima puluh persen. Kan lumayan, jadi ya aku sekalian beli baju cowok juga biar beneran habis dua ratus ribu," terang Jungkook, menyeringai, "kuambilin ya. Mungkin kamu suka."

Jungkook melepas _seatbelt_ -nya, berdiri untuk berbalik ke bangku belakang.

"DUDUK, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Taehyung membentaknya. Keras sekali.

"Duduk! Pakai _seatbelt_ -mu!" hardik Taehyung, sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tahu pasti, emosi apapun yang membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba membentaknya tadi, sekarang lelaki itu alihkan pada injakannya di pedal gas yang semakin dalam dan cengkeraman tangannya di kemudi yang semakin mengerat.

Jungkook terdiam, gemetar menatap Taehyung.

Masih dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan, perlahan Jungkook kembali duduk, menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengencangkannya.

* * *

Sebotol Riesling, _Grey's Anatomy_ yang di- _record_ dengan sangat baik hati oleh Jungkook dan sepiring penuh kentang goreng dan _nugget_. Ditambah selimut yang melilit di sekeliling tubuh, akhirnya Seokjin merasakan malam minggu yang damai.

Jungkook belum datang. Tadi Seokjin sudah menelepon tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin Jungkook tidak mendengar ada panggilan. Dia punya kebiasaan menyetel ponselnya dalam mode getar.

Serial _Grey's Anatomy_ ini awalnya hanya Jungkook yang suka. Duduk manis setiap Kamis malam sambil memeluk bantal dan menyerukan nama "Derek Shepherd!" keras-keras setiap _hotshot doctor_ itu muncul. Lalu Seokjin ikut hanyut pada pesona si _hotshot doctor_ —akhirnya ikut menjadi penggemar serial itu.

Seokjin sedang tenggelam pada imajinasinya tentang Derek Shepherd dan segelas Riesling di tangan ketika suara ribut di pintu masuk mengejutkannya. Jungkook sudah datang, namun dia tampak kacau. Napasnya tersengal karena tangis.

"Jungkook..." Seokjin refleks bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat pada Jungkook lalu menyentuh lembut kedua bahu sahabatnya seraya berharap apa yang diucapkan mulut lancangnya tidak benar-benar terjadi, "ada apa?"

"S-Seokjin..." suara Jungkook pecah, terdengar perih dan menyakitkan, "k-kupikir aku sudah mengenal Taehyung dengan baik..."

* * *

"Seunghee _noonaaa_! Buruan!"

"Manggil pakai _noona_ lagi, kucubit lho," ancam Seunghee main-main, meletakkan sepasang kaus kaki merah marun di paha Taehyung kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Habisnya dandan lama banget, kayak _noona-noona_ ribet," balas Taehyung lalu menguap lebar. "Apa nih? Kaus kaki baru?" tanyanya, mengangkat kaus kaki merah marun itu dan menatapnya aneh.

"Iya. Kemarin waktu pulang dari kerja, ada yang jual kaus kaki murah. Aku beliin satu pasang buat kamu."

"Kok merah sih?"

"Kaus kakimu itu ya, kalau nggak hitam, putih, ya abu-abu. Nggak ada warna lain. Sesekali pakai yang agak mentereng dikit, dong," balas Seunghee dari dapur.

Taehyung manggut-manggut lalu memakai kaus kaki merah marun itu. Menggoyang-goyangkan jemarinya seirama. "Jelek."

"Nggak jelek, Sayang. Cakep kok," ujar Seunghee lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas, "udah yuk."

"Nggak ada yang ketinggalan lagi?" tanya Taehyung memastikan yang dibalas gelengan singkat dari Seunghee.

Sekarang hari Minggu, masih pagi, dan Taehyung sudah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Ini karena usul dari Seunghee kemarin malam kalau gadis cantik itu ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke Gyeonggi.

"Ada festival bunga _canola_ , Tae. Katanya bagus banget," kata Seunghee bersemangat, "aku pengin kesana. Jalan-jalan gitu. Kita kan sibuk kerja, jadi nggak punya waktu sering-sering buat berduaan."

Taehyung mencintai Seunghee, dan demi melihat binar-binar di mata calon istrinya itu, Taehyung mengangguk tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

"Bagus deh! Berangkat pagi-pagi ya. Jam setengah tujuh gitu."

"Hah? Setengah tujuh?" Taehyung melongo, "nggak kepagian itu?"

"Nggaklah. Gyeonggi kan agak jauh dari Seoul, makanya kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi," kata Seunghee lalu mematikan televisi dan sekejap pertandingan F1 menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung, "yuk tidur."

 _Old habit_ sebenarnya bagi Taehyung kalau setiap hari Minggu baru bangun jam sembilan pagi. Makanya, berhasil melek jam enam saja sudah prestasi, meskipun harus dibantu dengan dua cangkir kopi hitam yang pahit.

Di depan rumah, Seunghee membuka pintu mobil lalu meletakkan _bungeoppang_ di wadah yang biasanya dibuat menyimpan koin untuk Taehyung.

" _Bungeoppang_?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Iya. Kemarin aku beli, barengan sama beli kaus kakinya." Seunghee tersenyum menatap wajah Taehyung.

Lalu Taehyung membalasnya dengan _French kiss_ di bibir Seunghee. _Taehyung is a good kisser_ , Seunghee mengakui. _He's always kissed her like she's never been kissed before_.

"Sudah," bisik Seunghee, mendorong dada Taehyung menjauh darinya, "kita di depan rumah, nggak enak kalau dilihat tetangga."

"Nggak ada yang bangun di hari Minggu jam segini, Sayang," Taehyung meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Seunghee, "yuk berangkat."

Cukup menakjubkan bagaimana lalu lintas Seoul tidak padat hari Minggu begini. Selama menyetir, sambil ditemani musik _random_ yang diputar di radio dan mengunyah _bungeoppang_ , Taehyung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kalau perkiraanku nggak salah, paling cepat jam sembilan nanti udah sampai di Gyeonggi," kata Seunghee.

"Ya baguslah," Taehyung menanggapi dengan mulut penuh, "nanti makan dulu ya, mampir ke restoran kesukaannya Eomonim itu. Apa sih namanya?"

Seunghee tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Calon suaminya ini memang suka sekali makan dan untungnya bukan seorang _picky eater_ yang rewel. Semua makanan masuk ke lambungnya yang diejek Seunghee mirip lambung kapal. Apa-apa muat.

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel di belakang mengejutkan Seunghee. Baru sadar kalau ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang bersama dengan bekal-bekal lainnya.

"Kayaknya itu Eomma deh," perempuan itu melepas _seatbelt_ -nya, berdiri untuk mengambil tas.

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah tabrakan keras yang ia rasakan dari bagian belakang mobil dan jeritan Seunghee yang sampai saat ini berputar seperti musik _loop_ di kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur setiap malam dan membutuhkan suara lain untuk meredamnya.

Ingatan itu sudah lama tidak muncul sehingga Taehyung menganggapnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam entah dimana. Namun ternyata, memang tidak semudah itu. Karena ingatan tentang kecelakaan itu kembali naik ke permukaan ketika Taehyung terdiam di mobilnya, melihat Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan pergi dengan terburu-buru, bahkan tidak mengucap sepatah katapun padanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a/n:** apaan nih wkwkwkwk

niatnya dulu mau bikin cuma twoshots eh ini twoshots aja kayaknya nggak cukup xD mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi kali ya bisa kelar hehe. tengs buat review likes favs dan readers di chapter pertama kemariiin ,

and now, review or critics maybe? :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Way We Fall

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE and (some) IKA NATASSA's

inspired by The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa

 ** _NO PROFIT ARE TAKEN!_**

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _(now, featuring KARD's BM!)_

 _._

.

.

PART 3

* * *

 _Be careful what you wish for_.

"Jungkook beruntung banget ya bisa dapet Woojin. Pengen deh kayak kamu."

Kata-kata itu dan sejenisnya. Jungkok hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya, menggamit lengan Woojin yang ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan nih ke pelaminan? Semua udah nunggu kalian lho."

"Langgeng banget pacaran dari SMA sampai sekarang. Pengen jadi kayak kalian. Resepnya apa sih?"

"Resep? Nggak ada resep," Jungkook tertawa, menatap Woojin dengan sorot mata yang lembut; semua orang tahu itulah tatapan penuh cinta, "cuma butuh saling memahami. Itu saja."

Woojin balas menatap Jungkook, tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala perempuan itu.

"Iya. Cuma butuh saling memahami."

"Duh, Woojin pengertian ya! Mau deh punya calon kayak Woojin!"

 _Be careful what you wish for_.

 _Seandainya kamu tahu apa maksud dari saling memahami dan pengertian itu, kamu tidak akan ingin berakhir sepertiku_.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sudah cukup dengan kata-kata kasar dan bentakan yang diterima Jungkook dari Woojin setiap keadaan membiarkan hanya mereka berdua. Jungkook hanya terlalu sabar menghadapinya; mencoba _memahami_ dan _mengerti_ keadaan Woojin, menerima mentah-mentah semua perlakuan kasar dari Woojin hanya karena ia _memahami_ dan _mengerti_.

Tahun-tahun terbaik hubungan mereka sudah kandas. Tahun-tahun ketika Jungkook bahagia dengan Woojin yang bersamanya, mengusap kepalanya, mencium keningnya, mengecup bibirnya dengan cara seorang Kim Woojin, bercerita tentang hari-hari yang mereka lalui dengan segelas kopi di tangan, ketika semua orang begitu iri pada Jungkook dan Woojin yang _telah ditakdirkan_. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah tahun-tahun penuh penderitaan untuk Jungkook, tahun-tahun yang penuh makian, bentakan dan kata-kata kasar.

Dan hadirnya orang ketiga yang merunyamkan semuanya.

 _Be careful what you wish for_.

Seandainya mereka tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jungkook, mereka tidak akan mau berharap pada hal yang sama, berjuang pada titik yang sama dan berakhir dengan cara yang sama.

Pergi sejauh-jauhnya ke New York untuk memulihkan hatinya yang remuk redam.

Ketika Jungkook tiba di New York, ia tidak berharap apapun; tidak berharap menemukan cinta, tidak berharap untuk jatuh cinta, dan tidak berharap untuk mencintai seseorang. Ia hanya ingin mengobati luka di hatinya, itu saja. Tapi seharusnya ia tahu, _it's impossible not to fall in love in the city like it's impossible not to fall in love with the city._ Pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung adalah, bisa dibilang, _almost serendipity_.

Tapi lelaki yang sudah dipercayainya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu, yang dianggapnya sudah membuatnya merasa aman, justru membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

* * *

"Jungkook, sarapan dulu?"

Seokjin berdiri di muka pintu, sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya dari Yves Saint Laurent. Hari Minggu begini memang bukan 'Seokjin banget' untuk masuk kerja. Tapi ada urusan _finance_ kantornya yang memaksanya untuk lembur. "Ada _smoked beef_ dan _bacon_. Sudah kusiapkan di meja makan."

Jungkook menyahutnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Seokjin menghela napas. Kemarin Jungkook pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya ke Koreatown dengan Taehyung tidak dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Tapi Jungkook menangis, dengan suara bergetar bercerita pada Seokjin apa penyebabnya.

"Taehyung _tidak seperti dia_ , Jungkook," kata Seokjin lembut, mendekap tubuh gemetar Jungkook sambil mengusap punggungnya, "Taehyung _tidak seperti dia_."

"Hari ini mau jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Ekor matanya menangkap tas kertas Memories of New York yang tergeletak di dekat meja rias. Tas yang berisi baju untuk Taehyung. "Nggak tahu..." kata Jungkook lirih, "tapi kayaknya nggak. Aku pengin di rumah aja seharian ini."

Seokjin mengangguk maklum, tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. "Kalau begitu, istirahat yang baik, oke?" ia masuk ke kamar, memeluk Jungkook sekilas, "aku pulang sekitar jam enam. Mau makan malam di luar?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng. "Di rumah aja, nggak apa-apa ya?"

"Oke, oke," Seokjin tertawa kecil, " _rest enough, babe_."

"Mm-hm," balas Jungkook pendek sambil melambaikan tangannya, menatap punggung Seokjin yang kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Di dunia ini, Jungkook beruntung memiliki Seokjin sebagai sahabat baiknya. Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang langsung mengerti keadaannya hanya dengan melihat kedua matanya. Seokjin bukan orang yang moralis, tidak merasa benar sendiri dan tidak menghakimi. Ketika hubungan Jungkook dan Woojin kandas, Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang menolong Jungkook tidak hanya dengan ucapan, tapi juga tindakan.

" _I think you need a sweet escape,_ Kook," kata Seokji sambil tertawa kecil, satu tahun yang lalu, "visa Amerikamu masih bisa dipakai kan? Kesini aja. Lagian _loft_ ini juga dibayarin kantor. Kantorku bukan Airbnb yang kalo ada yang ikut numpang harus bayar juga."

Berdasarkan usulan Seokjin itulah akhirnya Jungkook berakhir disini, di _loft_ Seokjin, berniat untuk menyembuhkan hatinya dengan membuat rutinitas baru di Amerika dan tidak harus memikirkan kapan _sweet escape_ -nya berakhir.

 _Sweet escape_ yang kini berubah sama horornya dengan tahun-tahun lalu.

Jungkook melangkah menuju dapur sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya tinggi-tinggi. Ada baiknya ia sarapan dulu dan menikmati acara televisi minggu pagi. _Smoked beef_ Seokjin terkenal enak, gurih dan tidak gosong seperti ketika Jungkook mencoba memasaknya.

Sementara mulutnya mengunyah sarapan dan matanya terpaku pada televisi yang menyala, pikiran Jungkook justru sedang melayang kemana-mana.

Pernah berpikir bagaimana berbedanya hidupmu jika ada satu hal yang sudah terjadi seharusnya tidak terjadi?

Ini semua berkaitan dengan frasa 'bagaimana jika'. _What if_. Bukan _counterfactual thinking_ , tapi lebih ke membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya yang sudah terlanjur terjadi seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak datang ke pesta tahun baru itu. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak perlu keseleo dan mengenal Taehyung. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak perlu mengalami dua _cosmic encounter_ —pertama, di kedai Lavazza ketika ia mengantre untuk kopi dan tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung dan kedua, ketika Jungkook iseng duduk-duduk di Straus Park di Broadway yang jaraknya 22 mil jauhnya dari Queens sambil melukis _artworks_ dan disapa lebih dulu oleh Taehyung.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak terburu-buru menunjukkan kaus yang dibelinya untuk Taehyung.

Dan bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak membiarkan hatinya untuk percaya semudah itu kepada Taehyung.

* * *

 _Bad habit_ setiap orang di hari Minggu: bangun telat jam sembilan pagi. Kecuali bagi mereka yang semalam melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, seperti mabuk.

Haejun mengerang ketika merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Semalam ia mabuk berat dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya bau alkohol. Memangnya siapa yang tidak telersetelah berlomba meminum _beer bong_ berhadiah tiket konser _rock_ dan NBA Mock Draft 2017?

Sambil berusaha membuat dirinya sadar, Haejun mengangkat tubuhnya susah payah dari kasur. Ada segelas air putih dan aspirin di meja nakas. Ini pasti dari abangnya.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Haejun serak, menenggak aspirin itu kemudian mengernyit. Ia bangkit, berjalan terhuyung keluar dari kamar menuju dapur dan melihat Taehyung duduk sendiri di meja makan dengan dua gelas kopi hitam. Wajah abangnya itu tampak kusut, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Udah bangun dari kapan?" tanya Haejun lagi, mengambil gelas kopi yang satunya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis, " _bad habit_ -mu kayaknya sembuh ya habis kenal Jungkook."

" _Dude, you smell like shit_ ," kening Taehyung dikernyitkan tidak suka, "cepetan mandi."

" _But you're more shit than me,_ " balas Haejun, "ada apa dengan muka ketatmu itu, _hyung_? Patah hati?"

Taehyung sudah terbiasa memiliki adik kurang ajar seperti Haejun. Bicaranya tidak pernah sopan, pintar membantah dan keras kepala. Masih untung Haejun memanggilnya 'hyung', meskipun tidak jarang Haejun menggunakan 'hyung' itu untuk mengejeknya.

"Berisik," Taehyung membalas singkat.

Haejun, meskipun lebih suka mabuk daripada Taehyung, ia masih punya otak yang encer; kalau tidak, mana mungkin NYU mau menerimanya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran? " _Hyung_ , berbohong itu nggak ada gunanya. Sekali lihat mukamu, OB aja tahu kalau kamu lagi patah hati," kata Haejun seraya menarik kursi di depan Taehyung, "jadi, ini topiknya Jungkook?"

Taehyung menatap Haejun dengan pandangan datar, enggan menjawab.

"Aku baru pulang ke apartemen jam satu malam, jadi kayaknya aku ketinggalan banyak," Haejun menyeringai, "seberapa hebatnya efek Jungkook mutusin hubungan kalian berdua sampai mukamu rusuh banget kayak gini?"

"Kita nggak ada hubungan, Kim Haejun."

"Halah dusta," tukas Haejun, "inget ya _hyung_ , aku masih punya mata buat lihat _hyung_ senyum-senyum nggak jelas di depan ponsel dan berani pinjam mobil Nayeon buat nge- _date_ ke Koreatown."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia bangkit, menarik _blazer_ yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan memakainya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nggak tahu," balas Taehyung singkat, "kalau Ibu nge- _Skype_ dan nyari aku, bilang aja telepon aku langsung. Nanti tagihan pulsanya kasih ke rekeningku."

Kemudian, pintu ditutup.

Haejun mengedikkan bahunya, beranjak dari kursi untuk mencuci dua cangkir kopi. Meskipun mereka kakak-adik yang sama-sama laki-laki, memang bukan 'mereka banget' untuk cerita soal hubungan percintaan. Bayangkan saja, seorang laki-laki curhat tentang patah hati ke laki-laki lain. _Kind of weird, isn't it?_ Dan sebagai makhluk yang didaulat untuk bersikap tegas bahkan atas perasaan sendiri, Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita soal patah hati kepada siapapun.

Bersikap tegas bahkan atas perasaan sendiri? Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia hanya bisa beromong kosong, tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Mengembalikan Jungkook yang mau bertatap muka dengannya, bukan Jungkook yang pergi tergesa-gesa darinya.

Lavazza sudah buka. Ini dia tempat pertama Taehyung tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jungkook setelah perkenalan aneh di pesta tahun baru. Taehyung ingat kopi apa yang Jungkook pesan; segelas _cafe au lait_ berukuran _grande_. Dari situ Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook juga penyuka kopi, sama sepertinya.

Memutuskan untuk membeli segelas kopi, Taehyung mendorong pintu kaca Lavazza dan semerbak kopi Italia menyeruak ke hidungnya. Berdiri di belakang seorang pria bermantel yang sibuk bermain ponsel. Mata Taehyung menatap ke arah menu di belakang kasir, sedang menimang-nimang lebih baik _americano_ atau _affogato_.

Taehyung menyukai kopi secara harfiah; hanya menyukai, bukan penikmat kopi sampai hapal rasa-rasa kopi yang lain atau mendalami makna dibaliknya. Atau percaya bahwa kepribadian yang bisa ditebak dari kopi kesukaan. Atau mau belajar _brewing_ kopi dan mengambil sekolah barista.

"Aku suka kagum gitu Tae, kalau lihat barista lagi nyeduh kopi."

"Hah?"

"Iya, apalagi yang bisa bikin bentuk-bentuk lucu di _caffe latte_. Aku pernah ngebayangin aku punya pacar barista yang dia nembak aku pakai tulisan di atas kopi. Uuuh, manis banget nggak sih?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum ketika melihat binar-binar di mata Jungkook yang sedang membicarakan _daydreaming_ -nya tentang punya pacar seorang barista.

"Ayahku pecinta kopi. Sampai rela belajar _brewing_ biar bisa nyeduh kopi di rumah. Kalau kamu nyoba kopi bikinan ayahku, pasti langsung jatuh cinta," Jungkook mengayunkan tangannya, gestur menyuruh Taehyung untuk mendekat dan berbisik semangat, "Lavazza sama Starbucks nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingin kopi _handmade_ ayahku."

Itu percakapan beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Taehyung masih ingat detailnya hingga hari ini.

Antrean memendek dan giliran Taehyung berdiri di depan kasir. Taehyung memutuskan untuk membeli 'kopi manis'—sebutan Taehyung untuk _latte_ — _cafe au lait_ hanya untuk teringat bahwa Jungkook pernah membeli kopi ini.

"Terima kasih dan silakan datang kembali," si kasir tersenyum ramah dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Disesapnya sedikit kopi itu dan nyaris tersedak tiba-tiba.

Jungkook berdiri di antrean paling belakang. Terpaku kaget menatap ke arahnya.

 _Sometimes, a cosmic encounter was a memorable accident_. Tetapi jika dalam situasi dan kondisi yang seperti ini, setelah kejadian hebat yang kemarin, Taehyung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana.

 _Maju, Kim Taehyung. Bertindaklah seperti laki-laki sejati dan berhenti menjadi pengecut!_

Mendadak tangan Taehyung berkeringat. Tengkuknya terasa lembap.

"Hai."

Satu sapaan kaku dari Jungkook. Dan senyum tipisnya yang terasa asing.

"Ketemu lagi disini ya?"

Taehyung benci bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang asing setelah saling mengenal baik. Tapi lidahnya kelu; ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski semua hal yang ingin diucapkannya berkumpul di ujung lidah.

Karena itulah Taehyung berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya pergi. Namun Jungkook justru menahannya.

"Kita bicara disini saja, oke?" kata Jungkook, cukup membuat Taehyung terkejut dengan ketenangan dalam nada suaranya, "dan biarkan aku beli kopi dulu," ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku saja yang mengantre," cetus Taehyung langsung, "kamu mau beli apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, melepas tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya pelan-pelan. " _Cappuccino_ ukuran _grande_ dan _quiche_."

Alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah. "Kamu belum sarapan?" tanya Taehyung, "jangan minum kopi kalau belum sarapan. Kita cari restoran aja, oke?"

Jungkook menggeleng. _Siapa kamu bisa mengatur ini-itu, Taehyung?_ "Aku udah sarapan, cuma pengin _quiche_ aja."

"Ya sudah, kamu cari tempat. _Cappuccino_ ukuran _grande_ dan _quiche_ , kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil sebelum keluar dari antrean dan membiarkan Taehyung yang menggantikan posisinya. Meskipun Lavazza ramai, orang-orang lebih banyak _take-out_ daripada _dine-in_. Ada beberapa meja yang kosong dan Jungkook mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan jendela.

Rasanya aneh.

Ia datang ke Lavazza ini untuk membeli kopi demi menuntaskan ngidamnya dengan kopi Lavazza. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perasaannya ketika melihat punggung Taehyung yang berjarak tiga orang di depannya. Jungkook berharap ia memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa mimikri supaya Taehyung tidak melihatnya, namun semua terlambat ketika sepasang mata tajam lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang kentara.

Hati Jungkook gentar; apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membuang muka dan pura-pura tidak melihat? Tersenyum dan menyapa seolah kemarin tidak ada kejadian apa-apa? Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu ketika bibir bandelnya justru mengucapkan "Hai".

Satu silabel yang membawanya duduk di salah satu meja di Lavazza ini, berhadapan dengan Taehyung, hanya dipisah meja dan pesanan mereka.

Ada dua _quiche_ di meja. Satu di antaranya sudah separuh dimakan oleh Taehyung, mulutnya mengunyah pelan.

"Aneh rasanya," Taehyung nyengir menatap Jungkook.

"Lidahmu memang cocoknya sama makanan Korea," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kalau situasi ini dalam keadaan normal mereka berdua, Taehyung pasti langsung terkekeh dan membalas candaannya yang terasa garing ini.

"Kok tumben beli _cafe au lait_?" tanya Jungkook, menatap gelas _grande_ Taehyung yang isinya habis sepertiganya, "biasanya kan beli kopi hitamnya bapak-bapak."

 _Ini candaan atau ironi sih, Kook?_

"Lagi pengin coba kopi manis saja," Taehyung nyengir lagi, "kadang-kadang bosen juga belinya _Americano_ sama _affogato_ mulu."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, menyuapkan _quiche_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook mendongak, merasa seperti tersengat melihat kedua mata Taehyung. Mereka tampak kelam dan gelap; Jungkook ingat dimana ia melihat kilatan yang serupa di kedua mata ini.

Di pesta tahun baru, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Jungkook tersentak. "Tentang?"

"Yang kemarin," Taehyung menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu, "aku yang membentakmu di mobil."

Kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal erat di atas paha. Taehyung meminta maaf padanya, namun kenapa ia justru merasa sakit? "Ah, itu," Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "aku juga minta maaf. Memang nggak seharusnya aku lepas _seatbelt_ pas kamu lagi nyetir."

"Ini lebih dari itu," kata Taehyung lagi, suaranya pelan, "ada alasan lain kenapa aku membentakmu sampai seperti itu."

"Dua tahun lalu, aku membunuh calon istriku sendiri."

Jungkook tertegun. Napasnya terasa berat seketika.

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke Gyeonggi. Ada festival bunga _canola_ disana dan dia pengin lihat. Aku setuju karena kami memang lebih banyak sibuk bekerja dan jarang punya waktu untuk berdua. Jadi kami berangkat pagi-pagi, jam setengah tujuh," Taehyung menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum masuk ke bagian dimana ia butuh banyak keberanian untuk mengatakannya, "jalanan ramai, tapi tidak padat. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu ponselnya berbunyi, ada yang menelepon, dipikirnya itu ibunya, dia melepas sabuk dan bangkit untuk mengambil tasnya di belakang, lalu—"

"Lalu ada truk... menabrak mobil kami dari belakang dan aku... aku selamat..."

Kepala Taehyung tertunduk dalam. Butuh banyak keberanian untuknya menceritakan mimpi buruknya dua tahun yang lalu, yang masih berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya sampai sekarang ini, yang masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya setiap detik.

Yang menjadi jarang diingatnya kembali ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Jungkook.

* * *

Setiap hal memiliki alasan mengapa hal itu ada. Seperti kebencian Jungkook terhadap bentakan, seperti ketakutan Taehyung terhadap _seatbelt_ yang dilepas ketika ia sedang menyetir.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja mendengar alasan mengapa Taehyung membentaknya tiba-tiba di mobil. Lelaki itu mengalami kejadian traumatis; kekasihnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena melepas _seatbelt_ untuk mengambil ponsel di tasnya yang diletakkan di bangku belakang.

 _Psychological trauma_. Sama dengan Jungkook yang trauma dibentak karena Woojin.

"Itu juga yang jadi alasan kenapa aku jauh-jauh pergi ke New York," Taehyung menambahkan dengan senyum getir di wajahnya, "aku ingin membunuh semua suara-suara di kepalaku. Mereka terus-menerus berisik di dalam sana, setiap hari, setiap malam. Mereka bilang aku pembunuh, mereka berteriak menyalahkanku yang sudah membuat Seunghee meninggal."

"New York dan kebisingannya yang tidak pernah habis inilah yang bisa membantuku tertidur."

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Jungkook yakin Taehyung adalah lelaki yang misterius, menyimpan banyak cerita di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, di belakang kata ganti 'saya' yang dipakainya di awal mereka berkenalan. Dan memang benar.

Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapannya. Napasnya teratur, seteratur seseorang yang mencoba menenangkan diri.

Pasti berat untuknya menceritakan kenangan buruk semacam itu.

"Tae," panggil Jungkook lirih.

"Aku benci terlihat lemah," Taehyung tertawa pahit, mencoba untuk tersenyum namun Jungkook melihat kerapuhan di kedua matanya, "lelaki mana ada yang boleh lemah kan?"

Jungkook tidak paham kenapa ada gerakan impulsif serupa tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit, duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jungkook berujar pelan, "nggak ada yang perlu disalahkan dan nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku disini dan aku baik-baik saja."

Mungkin inilah yang namanya kutukan seorang perempuan. Tidak mampu menolak kehadiran seseorang yang disayanginya sehebat apapun masalah yang hadir diantara mereka.

Seperti Jungkook yang tidak bisa menolak Woojin ketika lelaki itu membentaknya.

Seperti Jungkook yang kini berakhir dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Iya," suara Taehyung terdengar lirih di telinga Jungkook, "kamu baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Jungkook mematung. Taehyung memeluknya, erat sekali.

Apa kabar hatinya yang terombang-ambing antara percaya atau tidak kepada Taehyung jika lelaki itu saja begitu memercayainya sampai seperti ini?

"Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Senin besok aku pulang ke Korea."

"Senin besok?" beo Jungkook, mendadak merasa dikhianati sekaligus kehilangan.

"Ya," Taehyung mengangguk di sisi kepala Jungkook, Jungkook bisa merasakan dagu lelaki itu menyentuh bahunya, kemudian Taehyung menarik diri untuk menatap wajah Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, "jadi, mau jalan-jalan kan hari ini?"

Jungkook tidak pernah suka dengan perang dengan diri sendiri— _a so-called when your ego and alter ego arguing about something_. Jungkook yang mendesaknya untuk bicara "iya" dan Jungkook yang berusaha membantahnya dan berkata "tidak". Hal itu melelahkan, menghabiskan banyak energinya hanya untuk berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

Perempuan memiliki 9 perasaan dan 1 akal. Itulah kenapa perempuan selalu mengedepankan perasaan daripada logika.

Untuk kali ini, Jungkook membiarkan perasaannya yang mendominasi.

"Aku... agak capek," Jungkook tersenyum penuh maaf, "aku pengin istirahat di rumah aja hari ini. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

Taehyung tercenung, agak lama terdiam menatap wajah Jungkook sebelum akhirnya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. "Itu oke. Jalan-jalan kita yang kemarin memang bikin capek," ia tertawa kecil kemudian beranjak, "kuantar ke apartemen ya."

Selama menemani Jungkook pulang, keduanya hanya diam. Tidak ada yang menyeletuk seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang bercerita tentang apapun.

"Aku mengambil penerbangan pagi. Sekitar jam delapan," beritahu Taehyung ketika mereka sampai di depan _loft_ Jungkook dan Seokjin, "aku benci penerbangan pagi soalnya aku harus bangun lebih awal," lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kebiasaan," balas Jungkook ikut tertawa.

 _Their last laugh_.

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya diremat habis-habisan ketika menyadari sekaranglah waktu terakhir mereka bisa tertawa bersama.

"Karena penerbanganku pagi dan aku takut nggak sempat menemuimu, aku pamit sekarang ya," Taehyung tersenyum, mencoba menutupi segala rasa sakit yang menghunjam dadanya, "aku pulang dulu."

"Aku pulang dulu" dari Taehyung sudah tidak lagi memiliki arti bahwa mereka bisa bertemu esok harinya.

Seandainya Jungkook hanya mengedepankan perasaan, ia sudah menangis di depan Taehyung saat ini.

 _Rasanya perih ketika orang yang kau kenal pamit untuk pergi dan tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi_.

" _Don't be a stranger, Tae_ ," bisik Jungkook lirih, tidak sadar suaranya tercekat.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, mengangguk, mengusap sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya sebelum berbalik ke arah biasanya ia kembali setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang.

Jika biasanya Jungkook akan langsung masuk ke apartemen setelah Taehyung mengantarnya pulang, kali ini, ia menatap punggung Taehyung hingga hilang di ujung jalan.

Jika biasanya Jungkook akan memikirkan kemana lagi mereka akan jalan-jalan besok, kali ini, ia tidak sanggup berpikir tentang apapun.

Karena detik ini, Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia sepenuhnya mencintai Taehyung.

 _Sometimes, it's not the butterflies that tell you you're in love. But, the pain_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **a/n:** chapter tiga apdet lebih awal yeee~ thanks buat yang kemarin udah baca, mereview, meng-like dan meng-fav(?) ff ini :3 chapter depan udah end, tapi mungkin apdetnya nggak secepet chapter ini.

thanks for your appreciation guys!^^

see u in the next chap!

(12 graders, happy exams! kekeke~)


	4. Chapter 4

The Way We Fall

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE and (some) IKA NATASSA's

inspired by The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa

 ** _NO PROFIT ARE TAKEN!_**

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

.

CHAPTER 4: FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

"Transit dimana, Nak?"

"Di San Fransisco, Bu. Saya terbang dari bandara Newark soalnya," Taehyung menjawab seraya menerima dua bungkus roti hangat dengan tangan kanannya, tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada seorang kasir wanita, "saya sampai di Korea besok pagi. Mungkin sekitar jam delapan."

"Ibu yang jemput kamu, ya."

"Nggak apa-apa Ibu jemput saya? Sama siapa, Bu? Ayah kan masih dinas ke luar kota."

"Kan ada Pak Jung. Ibu bisa ke bandara sama Pak Jung, Ibu udah kangen banget soalnya sama kamu, Tae."

Hati Taehyung berdesir hangat. Ketika Ibu memanggilnya dengan 'Tae', hal itu membawa perasaan nyaman dalam hati. Ibu punya suara yang lembut dan menenangkan, selalu sanggup membuat Taehyung merasa jauh lebih baik dan beban di pundaknya seolah berkurang. Bagi Taehyung, dimanapun ia berada ibunya adalah wanita nomor satu, wanita yang harus segera ia turuti permintaannya sebelum meminta dua kali.

"Ibu nanti tunggunya di _lounge_ bandara saja ya. Biar nggak berdesakan sama orang-orang pas nungguin saya di terminal kedatangan."

"Gampang. Sampai ketemu di Korea ya, Nak. Ibu kangen banget."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Saya lebih kangen lagi sama Ibu. Jangan lupa pakai baju hangat ya, Bu."

"Iya. Jaga diri baik-baik ya."

"Iya, Bu," Taehyung menjawab patuh sebelum memutus sambungan telepon. Disimpannya ponsel di saku jaket, mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk mengejar _connecting flight_ ke Seoul.

Kalau penerbangan jarak jauh seperti New York-Seoul ini, Taehyung memilih maskapai yang _layover_ di satu bandara. Selain harganya lebih murah dan Taehyung tidak perlu menyiksa pantatnya sampai terasa datar karena _nonstop flight_ , Taehyung bisa—setidaknya—membeli dua bungkus roti untuk dimakannya di pesawat karena harga makanan di pesawat itu jauh dari harga normal.

Untuk mengatasi _jet lag_ , Taehyung punya satu teori; jangan tidur semalam sebelum berangkat, pesan _wine_ di pesawat lalu tidur sepuasnya. Taehyung pernah mempraktekkan teori konyolnya itu dan hasilnya cukup efektif.

Ada dua puluh jam lagi untuk Taehyung tiba di Korea dan kembali ke rutinitas lamanya yang membosankan. Bangun pagi, mandi, berangkat ke kantor, sibuk disana sampai malam lalu pulang ke rumah. Setelah kematian Seunghee, Taehyung jarang pulang ke apartemennya dan lebih mengutamakan untuk tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu.

Rutinitas lamanya sudah tentu tidak memasukkan Jungkook di dalamnya.

Pikiran yang _random_ , tapi Taehyung suka. Selingan-selingan _random_ itu jugalah yang menjadi pelarian Taehyung setiap ia merasa bosan. Sepeti ketika duduk diam di kursi pesawat yang empuk ini, tidak repot-repot mengajak penumpang di sebelahnya untuk mengobrol kecuali tersenyum tipis sebagai salam perkenalan mereka di awal. Taehyung tidak pintar dalam _small talk_ , dan perempuan di sebelahnya ini juga terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Have you ever started missing someone when it's already 1 minute apart?_

Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia merindukan Jungkook ketika ia duduk di _connecting flight_ ini. Sebelum berangkat dari Bandara San Fransisco tadi, Taehyung harus mau menahan diri untuk tidak menelepon atau mengirimi Jungkook pesan. Pamitan satu kali saja mungkin sudah cukup, pikirnya.

Kemarin, ketika ia berpamitan pada Jungkook, Taehyung juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh sekali lagi. Karena jika ia kembali menatap wajah Jungkook, Taehyung tahu ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Dalam dua puluh jam penerbangan ini, yang setiap milnya berusaha menjauhkan Taehyung dari Jungkook, yang Taehyung lakukan adalah melamun menatap langit luas dan membiarkan _flight entertainment_ menyala tanpa ia perhatikan.

Sesampainya di Incheon, seraya menarik kopernya dan keluar dari terminal kedatangan, mata Taehyung bergerak-gerak mencari ibunya. Di terminal kedatangan sudah banyak orang yang menunggu. Beberapa ada yang membawa papan nama dengan nama-nama asing; biasanya papan nama itu untuk menjemput murid pertukaran pelajar atau teman yang datang dari luar negeri.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara lembut yang familiar di telinganya.

Ketika kepalanya ditolehkan, ada Ibu yang mendekat ke arahnya, menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang akhirnya dilihat oleh Taehyung secara nyata.

"Bu," Taehyung maju, memeluk ibunya, menyadari bahwa ia begitu merindukan perempuan nomor satunya ini, "saya sudah pulang."

* * *

"Di New York ini, punya _list_ tempat-tempat favorit nggak?"

"Ada. Taste of Honey, Marquee, Velvet List, Carnegie Club."

"Serius?" Jungkook melongo kaget.

"Ya nggaklah," tukas Taehyung sambil tertawa, "muka baik-baik gini nggak mungkin keluar-masuk tempat gituan."

"Ih," cetus Jungkook cemberut, "muka baik-baik apanya. Buronan gitu."

"Bales nih bales."

Jungkook tergelak. Merapatkan _outerwear_ putihnya seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya di kursi Madison Square Garden. Di sebelahnya, Taehyung sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Akhir-akhir ini, lelaki itu sedang intensif-intensifnya menggambar. Menggambar apapun: gedung, pohon, rumput-rumput yang tidak penting, apapun.

"Mau dengerin _list_ tempat favorit aku?"

"Paling nggak jauh-jauh dari Time Square atau Bergdorf."

"Taehyuuung!" pekik Jungkook kesal, nyaris melompat dari duduknya untuk memukuli bahu lelaki yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, "ngeselin! Pergi sana!"

"Ngambekan ini ya," kata Taehyung terus menggoda, "iya, iya, berhenti mukulnya. Aku dengerin kok."

Jungkook mendengus jengkel, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Taehyung tajam. Sudah kenal empat bulan dan Taehyung suka sekali menggodanya sampai Jungkook rasanya kesal sekali.

" _Go on, Miss_ ," Taehyung tersenyum geli. Jungkook menatapnya seolah akan ada laser merah yang keluar dari mata perempuan itu.

" _List_ tempat favorit aku itu lebih banyak _movie theatre_ -nya," kata Jungkook, "kayak Lincoln Center. The Paris Theatre. Landmark Sunshine's Cinema. Tapi aku suka banget Landmark Sunshine, apalagi _popcorn_ -nya yang dimasak pakai _Morton oil_ dan _topping_ -nya yang enak-enak banget itu."

"Kamu m _ovie goers_ ya?"

"Aku nggak bisa nyebut diriku _movie goers_ , tapi nonton film itu asyik banget buat membunuh waktu luang."

"Kalau gitu, mungkin aku bisa ajak kamu ke The Forum Film, di West End Street situ. Disana _single room_ , kursinya cuma tersedia 50 _seat_ , satu proyektor dan _low budget_ juga. Asyik nonton disana, meskipun nggak ada _popcorn_ yang dimasak pakai _Morton oil_ kayak yang kamu bangga-banggakan itu," ujar Taehyung dengan cengiran di wajahnya, bermaksud menggoda Jungkook lagi dengan sindirannya.

"Cukup buat sindir-sindirannya, Mr. Kim Taehyung," tukas Jungkook dengan ekspresi datar yang lucu.

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Pernah kebawa perasaan nggak pas nonton film?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Aku?" Taehyung diam sejenak, mengarsir Woolman Skating Rink sambil memikirkan jawaban, "nggak pernah sih kayaknya. Mana ada laki-laki yang ikutan nangis di bioskop pas lihat tokoh utamanya nangis," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Film yang paling berkesan?"

"Ini kok jadi ngomongin film?"

"Udah, tinggal jawab aja susah banget."

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook, tersenyum melihat ekspresi gemas perempuan di sebelahnya. Jungkook dan sepasang matanya yang besar itu, punya daya tarik tersendiri. "Film yang paling berkesan ya? Apa ya?" Taehyung menengadah menatap langit, "apa, ya... The Breakfast Club kayaknya. Film jaman 80-an lebih bagus daripada jaman sekarang, menurutku."

"Oh, filmnya John Hughes itu kan ya?"

"Iya. Buatku sih itu yang paling berkesan. Aku suka semua filmnya John Hughes, asyik aja."

"Kalau aku, 500 Days of Summer. Tahu kan? Yang diperanin sama Zooey Deschanel sama si ganteng Joseph Gordon-Levitt itu. Aku nangis pas lihat filmnya," cerita Jungkook lalu tertawa.

"Gitu ya perempuan kalau kebawa perasaan."

"Aku sampai _cursing_ segala pas tahu Summer menikah sama cowok lain padahal Tom udah sayang banget sama dia," lanjut Jungkook lalu tersenyum, "enak ya dicintai sampai segitunya sama cowok seganteng Tom. Kalau aku jadi Summer, aku bakal percaya lagi sama cinta."

Jungkook masih ingat detail percakapannya dengan Taehyung tentang film, dan senyum Taehyung yang berhasil membekukannya sepersekian detik.

Oh, senyum Taehyung memang _selalu_ berhasil membekukannya sepersekian detik.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa melihat senyum Taehyung dan cerita-cerita lainnya melalui foto yang diambilnya ini, yang ia cetak beberapa untuk disimpan di dalam album foto dan membuatnya tercekat setiap melihat lembaran-lembarannya.

Jungkook merindukan Taehyung. _Sangat_.

Jungkook memang beranggapan bahwa sebuah foto dapat membekukan memori. Ia bisa melihat foto-foto itu ratusan kali dan tetap menyerukan cerita yang sama. Tapi jika yang terjadi adalah ia justru duduk termenung di atas kasurnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk tidak mengabadikan kenangan itu dan membiarkannya mengabur setiap saat.

"Kenangan itu jahat, Kook," kata Seokjin suatu hari ketika ia mendapati Jungkook sedang membuka-buka album foto, "mereka menjajah kemerdekaan hati dan pikiran, menguasai seluruh alam bawah sadar kita hanya untuk kembali merasakan hal yang tidak ingin kita rasakan."

Seokjin benar.

Satu bulan setelah kepulangan Taehyung ke Korea dan lelaki itu tidak memberi kabar. Apapun. Mengirim "hai" saja tidak pernah.

Mungkin inilah tanda bahwa Jungkook lebih baik menyerah.

Dan lebih baik tidak memikirkan lelaki itu jika Jungkook tidak ingin hatinya kembali terluka.

* * *

"Bos, belum mau pulang?"

Taehyung mendongak sekilas dari layar komputernya, tersenyum pada Sejeong yang berdiri di muka pintu. "Masih agak lama. Kenapa memang?"

"Nggak, kantor udah sepi soalnya," kata Sejeong, "udah makan malam belum?"

"Hah?" Taehyung mengerjap kaget, melihat jam di sudut layar komputernya. 22.10. Pantas saja perutnya keroncongan dari tadi.

"Pasti belum. Bos ini ya, kalau udah kerja pasti lupa semuanya," tukas Sejeong setengah menggerutu, melangkah mendekati Taehyung, "mau makan apa nih? Biar aku pesankan."

Sebagai manajer dan sekretaris yang baik, Sejeong tidak pernah absen mengomel tentang pentingnya makan tepat waktu. _Motherly feeling_ katanya, tapi memang perempuan sudah kodratnya untuk perhatian meskipun bentuk perhatian itu adalah omelan.

"Di dapur ada makanan nggak?"

"Ramen instan doang. Masa mau makan ramen instan malem-malem sih? Jangan ah," cegah Sejeong lebih dulu, "McDonalds aja nggak apa-apa, ya. Yang penting perutmu keisi sama nasi."

Taehyung menggeleng, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku lagi malas makan nasi. Nggak masalah sih makan ramen malam-malam. Kamu pulang aja, istirahat yang baik. Dijemput Changkyun, kan?"

Sejeong mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Taehyung keluar dari ruangan. "Kalau nggak salah, masih ada nasi instan di laci. Coba lihat deh."

"Iya, iya," Taehyung tertawa, menepuk bahu Sejeong, "terima kasih untuk hari ini ya. Kamu bekerja dengan baik."

Alasan kenapa Taehyung adalah bos yang paling digemari di kantor dibandingkan Jimin yang terlalu kalem dan Mingyu yang terlalu _playful_ adalah sikapnya yang terbuka dan perhatian. Taehyung tidak pernah lupa tiga kalimat pusakanya; minta tolong, terima kasih, dan "kamu bekerja dengan baik."

"Kalau aku nggak ingat aku udah punya pacar, udah aku gaet kamu Bos," Sejeong tertawa, "daaah, Bos Gantengku!"

Taehyung ikut tertawa, melambaikan tangan lalu berbalik untuk pergi ke dapur.

Orang-orang di kantor hanya tiga, terhitung Taehyung dan dua orang satpam. Beberapa lampu kantor sudah dimatikan. Ruang kantor Jimin dan Mingyu sudah gelap. Jimin pulang lebih awal, pukul tujuh malam tadi karena menemani istrinya yang akan melahirkan dan Mingyu yang sedang berbulan madu di Maldives.

Lampu dapur menyala. Taehyung mencari ramen instan di _buffet_ dan menemukan dua bungkus ramen rasa _kimchi_ serta satu bungkus nasi instan. Cukup untuk membuat Taehyung kenyang di jam sepuluh malam ini.

Sambil merajang air, Taehyung menyiapkan bumbu dan memasak nasi instan.

"Aku bersyukur ada orang yang punya ide bikin ramen instan," kata Jungkook suatu hari, ketika Taehyung mengantarnya ke supermarket Asia di daerah Chinatown.

"Hah?" Taehyung melongo.

"Iya. Soalnya buatku ramen instan ini adalah salah satu bentuk kebahagiaan kecil yang bisa aku dapetin dengan harga murah dan cara yang mudah. Cuma merajang air, ngeracik bumbu-bumbunya, dan begitu ramennya matang kita bisa menyantapnya. Cuma kayak gitu dan kita nggak perlu susah-susah," terang Jungkook panjang lebar, kemudian senyumnya yang cantik mengembang ketika menoleh pada Taehyung, "ramen ini kayak memberitahu aku kalau masih ada hal-hal sederhana yang bikin kita bahagia."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jungkook tentang ramen instan, Taehyung justru tertawa. "Kamu ini ya. Apa-apa ada filosofinya."

Jungkook ikut tertawa.

Saat itu, yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan setiap hari adalah bertemu, bercerita dan tertawa.

Bukan berdiri mematung sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan dan tersenyum pedih karena tidak tahu kapan bisa seperti itu lagi.

Bunyi mendesis keras dari panci menyentak Taehyung dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu beranjak untuk menyaring ramen yang sudah matang dan mengecek nasi instannya. Taehyung punya kebiasaan untuk membuat kuah ramen dari air panas, bukan dari air rebusan ramen itu sendiri.

Di jam sepuluh malam ini, mungkin sudah masuk pukul setengah sebelas, Taehyung duduk sendiri di dapur sambil menyantap ramen dan terngiang-ngiang pada Jungkook dan filosofi ramennya.

* * *

"Udah selesai?"

" _You think_?" Jungkook membuka kedua lengannya, menunjukkan dua koper besar-besar yang terbuka di atas tempat tidur dan sudah terisi oleh baju-baju yang terlipat rapi.

"Mantelmu tinggalkan disini aja. Berat lho."

"Di Korea kan ada musim dingin, Jin," Jungkook tertawa.

"Ya maksudku bukan semuanya," sahut Seokjin ikut tertawa, "gila juga ya bawaanmu."

"Satu tahun di New York dan banyak diskon-diskon _garage sale_ gitu, mana aku nggak kalap," kata Jungkook sambil nyengir.

"Yah, besok aku udah sendirian lagi disini," Seokjin duduk di tepi kasur, " _gonna miss you a lot, babe_."

"Belum juga naik pesawat udah kangen," kata Jungkook, tertawa, "makasih buat _sweet escape_ -nya ya, Jin."

" _You're welcome,_ " kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum hangat, "sepupumu itu jahat banget ya, ngancem pakai dicoret dari silsilah keluarga kalau kamu nggak datang ke pernikahannya. Padahal baru dua minggu lagi."

"Bukan cuma itu alasannya. Aku bisa bangkrut makan tabungan terus kalau mau lama-lama disini," canda Jungkook, "aku juga udah ninggal Mama-Papaku lama banget. Kasihan mereka, cuma berdua di rumah."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Membantu Jungkook melipat sebuah _scarf_ cantik dan disimpan di kantung koper. Matanya menjelajah seisi kamar yang selama ini digunakan oleh Jungkook dan ekor matanya tidak sengaja menatap tas kertas Memories of New York yang masih tergeletak di dekat lemari. Nyaris tidak terlihat dan terlupakan.

"Bajunya mau dikasihkan lewat siapa?"

Jungkook menoleh pada Seokjin. "Baju apa?"

"Itu... oleh-oleh Memories of New York," kata Seokjin pelan, "baju untuk Taehyung, kan?"

Seketika air muka Jungkook berubah. Ikut menatap tas kertas yang tersimpan di dekat lemari itu. Hampir satu bulan lebih Jungkook tidak menyentuhnya. Kalau saja Seokjin tidak bertanya, mungkin Jungkook benar-benar sudah lupa.

"Aku... nggak tahu," kata Jungkook, mengedikkan kedua bahunya lemah, "nggak ada kemungkinan buatku bisa ketemu dia lagi."

Bagi Seokjin, Jungkook itu terlalu berharga untuk bersedih. Sahabatnya itu sudah melewati masa-masa yang kelam dalam kisah cintanya dan Seokjin tidak ingin Jungkook bersedih lagi karena hal yang sama. "Aku titipkan ke Haejun saja gimana? Waktu dia pulang, dia bisa memberikan kaus itu ke Taehyung."

"Kaus itu sudah nggak penting, Jin," ujar Jungkook lirih, "Taehyung mungkin sudah lupa denganku. _It will be freaking out if I still give him that shirt._ Biarkan ajalah, atau kasihkan ke adikmu juga nggak apa-apa."

"Jangan menyerah gitu dong, Kook," Seokjin menarik Jungkook agar menghadapnya, tersenyum lalu menarik kedua sudut bibir Jungkook supaya ikut tersenyum, "cinta itu terlalu sayang kalau dibiarkan begitu aja. Apalagi diserahkan kepada takdir."

Jungkook diam sejenak. Menatap wajah Seokjin yang penuh optimistis. Jungkook berharap ia memiliki sifat optimis Seokjin terhadap apapun, tapi ia tahu jawaban dari apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. "Waktu aku sama Woojin, aku nggak pernah membiarkan dia," kata Jungkook, "aku memperjuangkan dia dan yang terjadi adalah seperti ini."

"Jungkook, ini berbeda," Seokjin tersenyum lembut, menerangkan dengan suara halus agar Jungkook memahaminya, "Woojin dan Taehyung berbeda. _Sangat_ berbeda. Taehyung juga mencintaimu, kamu harus tahu itu."

" _If only he said so_ ," Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "udahlah, nggak penting juga. Lebih penting makan malam. Perutku keroncongan dari tadi," senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi cengiran yang lucu.

Seokjin tertawa kemudian merangkul Jungkook. "Iya, iya. _Dinner_ di The Spotted Pig yuk. Udah lama nggak kesana kan?"

* * *

Hidup Taehyung adalah rutinitas. Awalnya ia menciptakan rutinitas untuk mengurangi memikirkan Seunghee, dan sekarang bertambah untuk tidak membuatnya _distract_ pada Jungkook. Bohong besar kalau Taehyung tidak merindukan perempuan itu tapi Taehyung tidak bisa jika harus menghubunginya. Hampir dua bulan Taehyung tidak menghubungi Jungkook, dan setelah waktu yang lama tidak saling kontak, Taehyung rasa ia tidak bisa seenaknya tiba-tiba bilang "hai".

Rutinitasnya setiap hari adalah bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, berangkat ke kantor, sibuk disana sampai malam, pulang, mandi lalu tidur. Besok juga sama, tinggal pencet tombol _repeat_. Konstan, tapi Taehyung membutuhkannya.

Setibanya di Korea, Taehyung sengaja untuk langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam banyak proyek, bertemu dengan banyak klien, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan agar lupa pada rutinitasnya dulu di Amerika ketika yang ia lakukan setiap hari adalah bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, jalan-jalan sepuasnya dengan Jungkook, keliling New York dengan jalan kaki atau naik bus. Rutinitas yang diam-diam Taehyung rindukan.

"Tae, nanti jam sembilan temani Ibu ke rumah sakit ya. Ada _check-up routine_ ," kata Ayah ketika Taehyung turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Baik, Yah," Taehyung menjawab patuh.

"Hari Minggu begini tumben banget bangunnya lebih awal?" tanya Ibu, tersenyum menggoda Taehyung sambil membuka bungkus _kkultarae_.

"Saya baru selesai lari, Bu," jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir, "ah Ibu bikin saya malu aja."

Ibu terkekeh, menyodorkan dua _kkultarae_ ke piring Taehyung. "Coba _kkultarae_ buatan Ibu, Tae. Isinya madu. Enak lho. Ayahmu sampai nambah empat kali."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengambil satu _kkultarae_ di piringnya. Sekilas teringat pada Jungkook ketika mereka makan di Jongro dan Jungkook memesan _kkultarae_. "Enak beneran, Bu," puji Taehyung, kedua matanya berkilat-kilat senang.

"Lembut ya, _kkultarae_ -nya?" tanya Ayah meminta persetujuan.

Taehyung buru-buru mengangguk, melahap _kkultarae_ satu lagi dan rasa lembut benang-benang _kkultarae_ serta manis madu bercampur di lidahnya. "Di New York saya pernah beli _kkultarae_ , tapi rasanya nggak seenak buatan Ibu."

Wajah Ibu berseri-seri. Senyum beliau yang cerah mengembang. "Ini yang Ibu suka kalau kamu di rumah, Tae," kata Ibu, menatap Taehyung penuh kasih sayang, "ada yang mau makan masakan Ibu, nggak cuma Ayah, jadi masakan Ibu nggak terbuang sia-sia."

"Apalagi kalau ada Haejun, ya. Pasti langsung habis semua," tambah Ayah dan meja makan itu dipenuhi tawa. Haejun dan Taehyung sama-sama punya perut lambung kapal, apa-apa masuk, apa-apa dimakan. Tapi untungnya untuk Ibu, masakan apa saja tidak pernah ada sisanya.

"Tae, malam hari ini ikut Ayah sama Ibu ya."

"Hm?" Taehyung menengadah, pipinya setengah menggelembung karena mengunyah _kkultarae_ , "kemana, Bu?"

"Ke Busan."

Taehyung nyaris tersedak. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Busan?_

"Busan?"

"Iya. Ada pernikahan anak dari temannya Ayah. Itu lho, Dokter Kim Hyub. Sekalian pergi ke Daegu, Ayah mau tengok kebun Ayah."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Merasa tidak asing dengan sebuah nama yang barusan disebutkan ibunya. "Dokter Kim Hyub yang jadi langganan saya kalau saya lagi sakit pas dulu saya masih kecil itu kan Bu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

Ibu tertawa. "Iya, yang itu. Anak laki-lakinya yang sulung seumuran denganmu menikah pagi ini, pestanya malam ini. Jam delapan malam."

"Sabtu begini biasanya macet, Bu. Berangkatnya sekitar jam tiga atau jam empat sore," kata Taehyung, melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "kalau kita berangkat jam segitu, _make up_ -nya Ibu bisa luntur."

"Pestanya diadakan di hotel. Dokter Park berbaik hati menyewakan satu kamar hotel untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Nanti kamu bisa pesan kamar sendiri kan, Tae?" Ayah mengerling dari balik cangkir kopinya.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Aduh Yah, memangnya Taehyung itu sopir, kok disuruh pesan kamar sendiri," sergah Ibu lalu tertawa, "bercanda Ayahmu itu. Sama Dokter Kim sudah disewakan juga kamar buat kamu."

"Ini nggak ada niatan yang aneh-aneh kan Bu?" Taehyung bertanya was-was.

"Hah? Niat aneh-aneh apa?" Ibu balik bertanya, keningnya dikernyitkan heran.

"Ya... itu," Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, masih menatap Ayah dan Ibu dengan tatapan was-was, "saya dijodohkan atau gimana gitu sama anaknya Dokter Kim."

"Anaknya Dokter Kim itu dua-duanya laki-laki. Kamu mau dijodohkan sama laki-laki?" kata Ayah sambil tertawa, "lagipula, kamu kan sudah dewasa. Buat apa juga dijodohkan, ya kan Bu?"

Ibu tersenyum menanggapi. Jenis senyum yang menunjukkan beliau tahu bahwa Taehyung punya janji untuk bercerita soal perempuan di New York yang bisa mengubah Taehyung kembali seperti semula. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook.

"Anak Ibu ini nggak perlu dijodohkan juga sudah banyak yang mengantre," tambah Ibu mulai iseng.

Taehyung hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas meskipun dalam hati justru kebat-kebit kebingungan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung tiba-tiba gugup ketika mendengar ibunya menyebutkan nama Busan. Semalam ketika Taehyung iseng membuka akun Twitter-nya yang cuma diisi Harvard Business Review, Sports Illustration dan sejenisnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan; sebuah _related post_ dari Sejeong yang me- _retweet tweet_ dua minggu yang lalu milik Jungkook. Sebuah foto Busan _skyline_ dan _caption_ " _Touchdown to Busan!_ " yang dibalas dengan ceria oleh Sejeong " _Welcome home, Jungkook-ssi! Aku nunggu-nunggu banget ini_ graphic novel- _mu yang baru!_ "

Taehyung baru ingat kalau Jungkook punya akun media sosial seperti Twitter. Di New York, Taehyung tidak sekali-dua kali diminta memotret Jungkook untuk di- _share_ dengan para pembaca bukunya. Sejeong termasuk dari mereka.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jungkook ada di Korea sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Busan tidak sebesar Queens apalagi New York. Awalnya Taehyung berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook, namun ia ditampar oleh satu kenyataan.

Busan _memang_ tidak sebesar Queens apalagi New York, tapi Taehyung tidak selalu bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi.

* * *

Jungkook pernah membaca _The 10 Greatest Love Letter of All Time_ ketika umurnya masih remaja labil. Surat-surat cinta itu ditulis oleh para lelaki yang paling berpengaruh pada masanya; Napoleon Bonaparte, Johnny Cash, Richard Burton, Ernest Hemingway sampai Beethoven. Dari sepuluh surat cinta itu, Jungkook paling suka dengan surat cinta dari Winston Churchill untuk istrinya Clementine Churchill. " _Time passes swiftly, but is it not joyous to see how great and growing is the treasure we have gathered together, amid the storms and stresses of so many eventful and, to millions, tragic and terrible years?_ "

Rasanya menakjubkan mengetahui laki-laki _strict_ seperti Winston Churchill ternyata memiliki hati melankolis yang lembut.

Setiap hal yang dilandasi oleh rasa cinta selalu memiliki kekuatan ajaib. Jungkook tidak perlu menyebutkan apa saja contohnya, cerita-cerita Disney sudah menunjukkan padamu apa contohnya kekuatan ajaib yang didasari oleh rasa cinta. Tapi melihat sepupunya berdiri dengan senyum lebar dalam balutan tuksedo putih yang rapi membuat Jungkook sekali lagi sadar, _love has power itself_.

"Ini baru pemberkatan di gereja tapi senyummu udah lebar banget," Jungkook tertawa.

"Akhirnya," Kim Jongin menyeringai, binar-binar di kedua matanya sama cemerlangnya dengan seringainya, "perjuanganku empat tahun Jerman-Korea berbuah manis."

Menurut Jungkook, Jongin dan perempuan yang dinikahinya ini, Do Kyungsoo, _is kind of unusual couple_ —mereka awalnya _highschool sweethearts_ yang memutuskan untuk 'berhenti sejenak'. Jongin melanjutkan sekolah dokter di Korea sementara Kyungsoo pergi ke Jerman demi cita-citanya menjadi diplomat.

"Menikahi Kyungsoo itu butuh banyak modal keberanian dan strategi, Kook," kata Jongin, kemarin beberapa hari yang lalu ketika pemuda itu menemani Jungkook mengambil gaun _bridesmaid_ , "dia itu sudah cantik, pintar, bisa debat, lidahnya kayak belut, ada aja fakta yang bisa diputarbalikkan. Tapi selicin-licinnya belut, pada akhirnya bisa ditangkap kalau kita punya strategi dan cara yang tepat."

"Ngomong apaan," Jungkook tertawa.

"Eh, iya ini serius," kata Jongin sungguh-sungguh, "banyak laki-laki yang ngejar dia, mau menjadikan dia istri, bahkan bule-bule juga ikut kecantol. Yang kerennya, Kyungsoo suka mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang agak _nonsense_ , kadang terlalu realistis sampai kita nggak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kayak sayembara gitu ya."

"Nah, betul," Jongin mengangguk setuju, "makanya itu, tadi aku kan sudah bilang, kalau mau menangkap belut harus punya strategi dan cara yang tepat. Berdebat sama Kyungsoo itu sudah jadi hal yang biasa buatku, tinggal ditambahi satu strategi licik, _and now she's going to be Mrs. Kim Kyungsoo_."

"Memangnya orang bule, pakai ganti marga segala," Jungkook menyergah sambil terkekeh.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, biar manis aja," kata Jongin, ikut terkekeh.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kim Jongin yang slebor dan "semau-aku" ini ternyata punya otak yang encer dan agak licik.

"Masih heran lho aku, kok Kyungsoo masih mau sama kau dan sekarang malah jadi istri," goda Hoseok iseng.

"Kekuatan cinta ini, Bro, apalagi?" sahut Jongin kelewat pede, "aku lupa nggak merekam wajahnya waktu aku datang ke rumahnya masih pakai jas dokter dan stetoskopku masih di saku jas. _Chill_ , dia kayak mau bunuh aku," ia tertawa.

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Penampilannya Jongin _hyung_ gembel banget waktu itu. Kebetulan habis menangani pasien gawat darurat, masih bau antiseptik rumah sakit, bukannya bau parfum," Jisung, adik Jongin yang menjawab.

" _Dude_ ," Jungkook tergelak, " _if I were Kyungsoo, I'd like to slap you on the face_."

"Jahat amat," komentar Jongin.

"Ya gimana, niatnya mau melamar tapi malah bawa bau antiseptik dan bukannya bunga. Ya kan, Kook?" Chaeyoung menimpali yang dibalas Jungkook dengan anggukan.

"Dasar perempuan-perempuan kejam," gerutu Jongin main-main kemudian melirik jam tangannya, "satu jam lagi. Aku ke kamar sebelah ya, mau mengecek Kyungsoo sudah siap atau belum," ia berlalu lebih dulu, beranjak menuju kamar tempat Kyungsoo dirias diikuti Jisung.

"Nyangka nggak, laki-laki slengean macam Jongin ngedahuluin kita punya buku nikah?" tanya Chaeyoung, menatap Jungkook dan Hoseok bergantian, "padahal aku pikir dia yang bakal menikah paling terakhir."

Jungkook dan Hoseok terbahak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook sudah berdiri di barisan kedua bangku gereja bersama dengan Hoseok dan Chaeyoung. Mata Jungkook tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo yang tampak cantik dalam gaun pernikahannya, berjalan diiringi sang Ayah menuju Jongin yang berdiri di altar. Hampir seumur hidup mengenal Jongin, Jungkook tidak menyangka laki-laki seperti sepupunya itu bisa berubah 180 derajat di depan perempuan yang ia cintai.

"Dicintai itu rasanya enak," Jungkook masih ingat perkataan Jongin kemarin, "rasanya itu kayak akhirnya kamu punya tempat berlabuh, tempat istirahat yang pas, bukan numpang berhenti. Kayak sudah resmi disitulah rumahmu berada yang bakal jadi tempatmu pulang setiap kamu capek."

Sayangnya, Jungkook sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan dijadikan tempat berlabuh untuk pulang.

Yang ia rasakan selama ini hanyalah tempat pemberhentian dan bukan rumah.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri berdampingan di altar, mengucap janji suci dan mengikat diri sehidup semati, entah kenapa membuat Jungkook sedikit iri. Wajar kan, merasakan iri ketika melihat sepasang kekasih akhirnya menikah sementara diri sendiri terombang-ambing menyedihkan; menunggu kabar dari seorang lelaki yang seperti menghilang ditelan Bumi?

"Kook, sudah coba makanan-makanannya belum?"

"Hm?" Jungkook mendongak, ada sepupunya Chaeyoung yang sejak tadi Jungkook lihat sibuk mengunyah makanan. Ada tiga rangkaian acara di pesta pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo; pemberkatan, _garden party_ dan malamnya baru pesta yang sesungguhnya. Para _bridesmaid_ memakai baju dengan warna yang sama; _burgundy_. "Sudah, sih, tapi cuma _takoyaki_ -nya aja. Masih agak kenyang habis _garden party_ tadi."

"Kacau ini pernikahannya Kkamjong! Makanannya enak-enak semua!" gelak Chaeyoung, "tadi aku mampir ke gubuknya _tom yum_ , gilaaaa enak banget _tom yum_ -nya!"

Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Nggak takut gendut, Chae?" godanya.

"Ih, nanti-nanti aja itu gendutnya. Mumpung banyak makanan ini, enak-enak, gratis pula," tukas Chaeyoung sambil mengerlingkan matanya jenaka, "coba deh ke gubuknya _tom yum_. Nagih. Atau ke gubuknya mie laksa. _Thailand street snacks_ -nya juga oke."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Matanya berkeliling menandai gubuk-gubuk makanan yang tadi disebutkan Chaeyoung dan seketika perutnya menegang ketika matanya terpusat pada sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, pada seseorang.

Kim Taehyung. Ada disana. Bersama ayah dan ibunya yang sedang mengenalkan Taehyung kepada teman-teman mereka, yang kini tersenyum sopan sambil sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

 _Kim Taehyung,_ out of all the places, _kenapa dia harus ada disini?_

Jungkook merasakan kakinya gatal ingin pergi, wajahnya ingin ia palingkan, namun Taehyung sudah terlanjur mendongak dan menatapnya.

Sepasang mata itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. _Sepasang mata yang Jungkook rindukan_.

Demi Tuhan, Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung melihatnya. Melihat seluruh kerinduan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, melihat dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

 _Jungkook ingin pergi_. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"Chae, aku balik ke kamar ya."

"Hah?" Chaeyoung mengerjap kaget, "belum selesai ini pestanya, kok udah mau balik ke kamar?"

"Aku... agak nggak enak badan," Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "aku balik duluan ya, Chae."

"Oh, oke deh kalau gitu," kata Chaeyoung, menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening dan pipi Jungkook, "agak hangat sih. Kayaknya kamu masuk angin deh. Yaudah, istirahat aja."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi, keluar dari _ballroom_ itu. Berharap seandainya Taehyung melihatnya pergi, lelaki itu mengerti Jungkook tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jungkook."

* * *

"Tae, Ibu bawa tiga set tuksedo. Kamu mau pakai yang mana?"

Datang ke pesta pernikahan dengan Ibu sama repotnya dengan hari pertama _interview_ pekerjaan; baju mana yang pas, pantas dan _match_. Baju mana yang akan menimbulkan _first impression_ paling keren dan _hardly to forget_. Taehyung hanya melongo melihat tiga tuksedo yang dibungkus plastik. Taehyung bahkan bukan _best-man_ apalagi _groomsmen_ , kenapa harus repot memilih baju segala?

"Yang marun cakep banget lho, Tae," Ibu menyodorkan kemeja merah marun yang dilapisi jas hitam ke arah Taehyung, memandangi putranya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu menggantinya dengan yang berkemeja biru kemudian putih.

"Anak Ibu ini saking gantengnya kayak semua baju jadi cocok."

Taehyung hanya nyengir.

Di sudut kamar, sambil membaca berita di iPad, Ayah tertawa kecil.

"Yang ini saja deh, Bu," Taehyung mengambil yang paling netral; kemeja putih dengan garis hitam di kerahnya, _collarless tuxedo_ dan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Eeeeh, dasinya jangan yang itu!" cegah Ibu tiba-tiba, membuat tangan Taehyung tertahan di udara, "jelek ini dasinya. Nggak usah pakai dasi ya, Tae. Biar kelihatan _cool_."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh. _Ya sudah, terserah Ibu deh_.

Seharusnya Taehyung bisa membaca gelagat _excited_ Ibunya yang sampai membawakannya tiga set tuksedo; apalagi kalau bukan membawa Taehyung kesana-kemari untuk dikenalkan dengan teman-temannya—sekaligus anak-anak perempuan mereka?

Taehyung tidak sekali-dua kali diikutkan acara semi-perjodohan seperti ini. Ibu sadar kalau putra sulungnya ini punya wajah yang menarik namun sayangnya pasif terhadap wanita. Jadi Ibu selalu bersemangat untuk memperkenalkan Taehyung dengan anak-anak perempuan teman-temannya yang kira-kira cocok dengan Taehyung, mengatur beberapa jadwal kencan buta yang selalu berakhir sia-sia karena Taehyung itu _pasif_.

Terjebak diantara ibu-ibu _half-socialite_ dan anak-anak perempuan mereka yang seringkali melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan senyum yang ganjil bukan hal terakhir yang Taehyung inginkan. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri, menyapukan pandangan ke seisi gedung, mengamati model bangunan _ball room_ dan dekorasinya yang memukau sampai matanya tertuju pada seseorang.

Seorang perempuan muda, yang juga menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut, hanya dua detik pandangan mereka saling bertaut namun Taehyung tahu benar perempuan itu adalah Jungkook. _Jungkook yang ia rindukan_.

Taehyung tidak akan pernah lupa betapa cantiknya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun hanya memakai baju kasual yang terkesan malas-malasan, dengan _make up_ atau tidak, Jungkook sudah cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pembawaannya yang manis, dengan seluruh apa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Malam ini, Taehyung tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri agak jauh darinya dengan rambutnya yang dipotong sebahu dan digerai lembut, dengan gaun selutut berwarna _burgundy_ yang seksi dan _loose shoulder_ yang membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak melepas jasnya. Kenapa para perempuan suka sekali menantang angin malam hanya dengan memakai gaun berkerah terbuka seperti itu?

Hanya dua detik matanya dan mata Jungkook saling bertaut namun cukup untuk membuatnya sadar _ia begitu merindukan perempuan itu_.

"Kenapa, Tae? Ada siapa?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget, menoleh pada ibunya yang ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. "Oh, nggak apa-apa, Bu. Saya kayak kelihatan teman lama," jawab Taehyung, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ibu kira kamu lihat hantu. Wajahmu tegang sekali," seloroh Ibu sambil tertawa.

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke tempat Jungkook berdiri, mendadak mencelos ketika melihat tidak ada Jungkook disana. Mata Taehyung bergerak cepat menyapu seluruh ruangan, merasa sedikit lega melihat punggung Jungkook menjauh, hendak pergi keluar.

Tidak. Taehyung tidak boleh kehilangan Jungkook lagi. Ia harus secepatnya mengejar Jungkook atau perempuan itu akan hilang lagi dari jangkauannya.

"Bu, saya ke toilet sebentar," kata Taehyung lirih di telinga ibunya sebelum bergerak cepat melintasi ruangan. Berusaha mengejar Jungkook agar tidak kehilangan perempuan itu.

"Jungkook."

Sepasang langkah kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna perak itu berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik.

"Oh, Taehyung."

Suara Jungkook lirih, namun tetap terdengar lembut di telinga Taehyung. Tetap sama seperti yang diingat Taehyung, meskipun Taehyung tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi selama dua bulan.

* * *

"Jungkook."

Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja memilih untuk tidak mendengar, terus melanjutkan langkah supaya ia tidak lagi melihat laki-laki itu. Namun yang terjadi adalah justru sebaliknya.

Dan disinilah Kim Taehyung. Berdiri dihadapannya, dengan setelan jas rapi dan rambut yang dipangkas sedikit lebih pendek dari yang Jungkook ingat. Tetap tampan seperti dulu, tetap tegap seperti dulu, dan tetap membuat Jungkook lemas karena tatapannya seperti dulu.

"Oh, Taehyung," Jungkook menyapa lirih, menarik segaris senyum yang Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Taehyung maju beberapa langkah, memotong jarak di antara mereka hingga Jungkook bisa mencium aroma wangi yang sama seperti dulu. Seperti dua bulan yang lalu, seperti ketika Jungkook menginginkan hal yang hadir diantaranya dan Taehyung adalah teman jalan-jalan, _bukan cinta_.

"Mempelai laki-lakinya sepupuku," kata Jungkook, merasa bodoh tiba-tiba—memangnya Taehyung harus tahu tentang siapa yang menikah?

"Orangtua mempelai laki-lakinya teman Ayahku."

Jungkook mengulum segaris senyum tipis. Suasana canggung ini membuatnya tersiksa. Mereka pernah saling mengenal baik, tapi keadaan yang berubah 180 derajat ini membuat Jungkook merasa asing.

"Kapan sampai di Korea?" tanya Taehyung, suaranya dibuat rendah seperti hanya ingin mereka berdua yang tahu, di lorong _ball room_ hotel ini.

"Dua minggu yang lalu," jawab Jungkook, agak gentar berada sedekat ini dengan Taehyung, "karena mempelai laki-lakinya sepupuku, jadi aku sekalian memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea."

"Kenapa nggak pernah kasih kabar kalau kamu sudah ada di Korea sejak dua minggu yang lalu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Berusaha menambahkan perlindungan untuk dirinya dengan mendekap sikunya sendiri. "Kamu juga nggak pernah mengabari apapun padaku sejak dua bulan yang lalu," balasnya lirih, telak menghantam Taehyung dengan jawabannya.

Skak mat. Taehyung tidak bisa membalas apa-apa kecuali menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan nanar. Jungkook benar. Ia sendiri tidak memberi kabar apapun pada Jungkook, bagaimana bisa ia mengharapkan Jungkook yang menghubunginya?

"Jungkook," Taehyung hendak maju selangkah namun tertahan karena Jungkook justru mundur. Ada rasa perih yang menyergap jantungnya tiba-tiba. Jungkook menghindarinya, lagi. "Aku kangen kamu."

Taehyung bisa melihat bahu Jungkook menegang setelah kalimat itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Dua bulan kita nggak bertemu, aku bersyukur kita bisa bertemu lagi disini," lanjut Taehyung, pelan-pelan mencoba untuk meraih Jungkook namun perempuan itu tetap sama. Tetap berusaha menjaga jarak dari Taehyung, bahkan enggan menatap matanya.

"Jungkook, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," cetus Jungkook, suaranya gemetar, "berhenti meminta maaf padaku, Tae. Kamu membuatku terlihat buruk."

 _Oh, shit. Lihatlah. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?_

Jungkook merasakan hatinya ngilu ketika fragmen momen tentangnya dan Taehyung di New York merangkak naik ke permukaan. Momen ketika ia menunggu-nunggu jam delapan pagi, ketika Taehyung datang menjemputnya, menunggunya sambil bersandar di dinding toko. Ketika yang ia dan Taehyung lakukan adalah tertawa, saling bercerita dan melempar lelucon-lelucon tidak penting. Ketika yang ia inginkan adalah tetap bersama dengan Taehyung, bukan menjauhi laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, memang seharusnya aku minta maaf. Aku yang buruk, bukan kamu."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan meminta maaf, Taehyung," potong Jungkook, suaranya terdengar tersiksa, "apa yang sudah kita lakukan sampai akhirnya jadi seperti ini?"

Taehyung diam, kepalanya ditundukkan.

Semua emosi yang dirasakan Jungkook—terkejut karena keberadaan Taehyung, rasa rindunya kepada laki-laki itu, lelah karena seharian ini mengikuti rangkaian acara pernikahan Jongin, putus asa dengan perasaannya sendiri—semuanya seperti gelombang ombak besar yang menghantamnya keras. Jungkook memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan pusing di pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Kita bisa mengobrol tentang ini di hari lain," kata Jungkook akhirnya, menyerah karena tidak bisa mengatur emosi dan merasa dirinya begitu lelah.

Taehyung mendongak. "Aku ada proyek di Jepang," katanya, "aku disana tiga bulan."

Proyek lagi, pergi lagi dan menghilang lagi. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu tentang itu sehingga ia tidak perlu berharap banyak-banyak. Menghela napas, Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. "Setelah kamu pulang juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Jungkook, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "aku pulang dulu."

Jungkook berbalik, melangkah pergi mendahului Taehyung. Ada satu denyutan nyeri ketika Jungkook memilih untuk pergi; denyutan yang sama yang ia rasakan ketika Taehyung berpamitan untuk pulang ke Korea, ketika laki-laki itu menjauh dan tidak berbalik sama sekali. Saat itu Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan menoleh dan memberinya satu senyuman sekali lagi untuk Jungkook bawa pulang, namun tidak; dia terus berjalan, lurus, tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan hilang ditelan tikungan.

Jungkook rindu pada hari-hari dimana ia dan Taehyung hanya perlu bertemu, bukan berpisah.

Satu cekalan tangan di pergelangan tangannya membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dan tangan itu menariknya dalam pelukan. Pemilik pelukan itu boleh menghilang berbulan-bulan, tapi Jungkook akan selalu ingat bagaimana pemilik pelukan itu mendekapnya hangat.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu," kata Taehyung dengan suaranya yang dalam, suaranya yang Jungkook rindukan setiap kali Jungkook hanya bisa menatapnya melalui foto, " _I really missed you, Jeon Jungkook_."

Jungkook terperenyak. Napas hangat Taehyung menyentuh bahunya.

Cara Taehyung menyebutkan namanya, cara Taehyung memeluknya, cara Taehyung meletakkan dagu di bahunya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan cara Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Semuanya berhasil membuat Jungkook merasa lututnya berubah selembek jeli.

Taehyung bukan seseorang yang bisa mengatakan secara gamblang apa yang ia rasakan. Lelaki itu melakukannya dengan tindakan atau dengan ekspresi, bukan dengan kata-kata. Tapi kata cinta yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya, ia melakukannya seolah tidak ada lagi yang lebih ia yakini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Dua kali.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Tiga suku kata itu punya efek yang luar biasa untuknya lebih dari yang Jungkook duga.

" _Taehyung juga mencintaimu. Kamu harus tahu itu_."

" _If only he said so_."

Disini, di koridor _ball room_ yang sepi ini, hanya satu-dua orang berlalu-lalang dan selebihnya hanya ada mereka berdua, Taehyung _sudah_ mengatakannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa lebih percaya lagi dari ini.

Diangkatnya sebelah tangan, ragu sejenak apakah ia harus membalas pelukan Taehyung atau tidak namun detik itu juga Jungkook memutuskan berhenti untuk ragu.

Dipeluknya tubuh tegap Taehyung, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu dan merasakan keberadaan Taehyung secara nyata; napasnya, naik-turun dadanya yang seiring dengan degup jantungnya, aroma parfumnya, dan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jungkook. Semuanya seperti lubang hitam yang menyedot Jungkook untuk terjebak disana, terperangkap namun enggan untuk pergi.

"Kamu tahu jawabanku," balas Jungkook, pelan, tersirat namun Taehyung bisa mendengarkan dan membacanya dengan baik.

Pelukan itu dieratkan. Senyuman itu melengkung manis.

"Jangan pergi dan menghilang lagi seenaknya," gumam Jungkook, "aku lelah menunggumu."

Taehyung tertawa. Mengusakkan hidungnya di rambut Jungkook.

Tidak, ia tidak akan pergi dan menghilang lagi semaunya. Karena Jeon Jungkook adalah rumah tempatnya pulang, untuk kembali setelah perjalanan jauh, untuk beristirahat setiap ia lelah.

Inilah seninya mencintai dan dicintai. Cerita dan bagaimana cara Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk jatuh cinta mungkin berbeda dari orang lain, namun sejatinya hanya ada satu akhir di setiap cerita.

Jungkook menarik napas panjang, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum Taehyung yang ia sukai sejak pertemuan intens mereka di New York dulu. Tersenyum, lalu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Taehyung.

 _Our life is full of cosmic encounter, or serendipity, whatever you name it. But sometimes, all the pieces fit together in a perfectly weird way, like us, right, Tae?_

 **END OF THE STORY.**

* * *

 **author's note:** [in jungkook voice] FINALLY! Akhirnya sebelum un nggak punya tanggungan ff :') hope u like it, readers, and thanks for accompany me to finish it :) dan karena aku jatuh cinta sama taekook disini dan cinta sama taekook selamanya(?) HERE THE BONUS FOOTAGE! get ready for believe in love :)

* * *

 **BONUS FOOTAGE!**

"Jungkook-ssi, aku suka novelmu yang baru. Ceritanya seperti asli, bukan fiksi."

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan salah seorang pembacanya. Membubuhkan tanda tangan di halaman pertama buku _New York, The City of Love_ -nya dan menambahkan tulisan _Hello, Sejeong-ssi. Happy reading!_ dibawahnya. "Benarkah? Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

Pembaca perempuan itu mengangguk. "Jungkook-ssi, aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja," Jungkook menjawab riang, berdiri lalu memeluk pembacanya itu. Inilah yang Jungkook suka dari dunia kepenulisannya. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, bahkan jika itu hanya sekadar pelukan.

"Oh ya, Jungkook-ssi, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Hm? Tanyakan saja," Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku suka melihat lembaran _thanks for_ -mu. Disitu kamu menuliskan sedikit proses menulis novelnya, dan aku menemukan satu nama disana. Kim Taehyung. Siapa dia?"

Raut Jungkook terlihat terkejut untuk sepersekian detik namun digantikan oleh senyum. "Hanya seseorang yang spesial, itu saja."

Jungkook tidak berbohong. Kim Taehyung sudah menjabat sebagai seseorang yang spesial untuknya, yang akan disertakan Jungkook di setiap lembaran ucapan terima kasihnya dengan embel-embel 'suami' beberapa bulan lagi.

Kim Taehyung yang suka jahil, suka makan, terkadang menyebalkan dan susah untuk romantis itu adalah calon suaminya setelah dua tahun berpacaran.

"Sudah selesai?" hal yang pertama dilihat Jungkook ketika ia memasuki kamar hotel ini adalah Taehyung yang tersenyum, berdiri menyambut Jungkook yang baru saja selesai dari acara _launching_ novel barunya di _ball room_ Park Hyatt Seoul. Taehyung sempat melihat calon istrinya itu di panggung, sedang menjelaskan proses menulis novel barunya yang langsung ludes dalam hitungan detik itu dan sesekali menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari MC dan pembaca. Jungkook tampak bersinar di atas sana dan Taehyung sadar bahwa Jungkook dan dunia kepenulisan adalah satu kesatuan, tidak bisa dipisah.

Jungkook mengangguk, memijat bahunya lelah. Setidaknya ada lebih dari seribu orang datang ke acara _launching_ bukunya dan tangan Jungkook kram karena menandatangani buku-buku itu.

"Capek ya?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di kasur. Melarikan tangannya untuk memijat bahu Jungkook namun Jungkook menolaknya.

"Geli, Tae. Kamu nggak pintar memijat," Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung, berujar sambil menyeringai iseng, namun seringai isengnya digantikan dengan senyum kelelahan, "peluk aja."

 _His koala wifey to-be_. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum gemas kalau Jungkook sudah merajuk minta dipeluk. _Too adorable_ , dan Taehyung juga tidak pernah menolak.

"Ya sudah, sini," Taehyung merentangkan tangannya yang langsung diterjang oleh Jungkook. Tiga bulan keparat yang memisahkan mereka karena proyek arsitek Taehyung, tiga bulan keparat yang membuat Taehyung harus mau menahan lagi rasa rindu setengah mati pada Jungkook.

"Kangen, Tae," gumam Jungkook, menghirup rakus aroma wangi Taehyung yang, kalau Jungkook bilang, wanginya orang ganteng.

"Kangen juga," balas Taehyung, membawa Jungkook untuk tidur dan membiarkan perempuan itu tetap memeluknya. Tangannya juga tetap merangkul pinggang Jungkook, " _really really missed you_."

" _I'm more than missed you_ ," Jungkook menengadah, menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang kini tersenyum lembut hanya untuknya. Agak lama Jungkook hanya memandangi wajah Taehyung, menyelami kedua matanya yang dalam itu sebelum mengecup bibir Taehyung.

Hanya _peck lips_ pada awalnya. Namun berubah menjadi _french kiss_ seutuhnya karena Taehyung.

"Tae, sudah," Jungkook berbisik, tersengal, menahan dada Taehyung yang kini mengungkungnya, "aku malu."

Jungkook dan sikap malu-malunya itu, _too cute to handle_.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap rambut Jungkook penuh sayang dan menghadiahkan _peck lips_ manis untuk Jungkook sebagai penutup. "Terima kasih sudah memercayaiku," ujarnya lembut.

Pipi Jungkook merona manis kemudian ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena sudah ada disisiku."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, merebahkan dirinya lagi di sebelah Jungkook. Sambil memandangi wajah Jungkook, Taehyung berharap ia akan tetap mendapatkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya setiap sore, selepas ia pulang dari kantor.

Atau mungkin, setiap ia menginginkannya.


End file.
